Long week
by musicgirl1120
Summary: What happens when the entire team ends up sick at Thanksgiving? Will some end up sicker than others? How will they get through it? Most importantly, who ends up in the hospital and will they get good news? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own CM or any of the characters**.

**Thi****s is my first CM fic. Comments are much appriciated.**

**I aplogize in advance for the slow updates. I am very involved in school and have a lot going on in the next few weeks.**

* * *

It had been a long week at the BAU. They had worked two cases over eight days. The first was a series of murders in Connecticut. They were able to profile the man in less than 18 hours. They caught him within 36 hours of arriving in Connecticut. The team had been back at the BAU for two days when another case came in. This one involved a series of brutal rapes and murders that stretched the full length of the west coast. The profile took a while to come up with. There were pieces that just didn't add up. Finally, they were able to find the missing pieces and catch the guy just as he was picking up his fifteenth victim. By the time they got on the plane, everyone was feeling pretty drained. Hotch had given the team the next day off to get some rest.

Emily Prentiss had been feeling a bit off since the second day of the case. She was more tired than she was used to during this case. She was really hoping that she wasn't catching the flu bug JJ had gotten at the end of the first case, and was still trying to recover from it. Once they were on the jet, Reid and Morgan sat down and started a card game. Hotch and Rossi sat down and started talking about the case. Emily sat down on the couch and pulled a blanket over her body that was suddenly freezing. She put her aching head in her hands and closed her eyes. JJ noticed that her friend was not acting like her normal self. Normally on flights, Emily was reading or playing cards with Reid and Morgan, or talking with Hotch and Rossi even when it was the middle of the night. JJ went over to Emily and sat down.

The brunette looked up when she felt the couch move and gave JJ a small smile. "What's up?" she said, her voice a bit raspy. "Are you ok, Em?" she asked, "You looked exhausted." "Aren't we all?" Emily said, leaning on her arm and closing her eyes. "Yeah," JJ said, "I guess you're right," patting Emily's arm gently before getting up, not totally convinced she was fine, but she knew better than to make Emily Prentiss angry, especially if she was sick. Emily fell asleep within minutes of talking to JJ and slept for the rest of the flight.

When they landed, everyone got off the plane except JJ, Emily, and Derek. JJ was the only person who knew about Derek and Emily. The two had been together for about two months, but were pretty sure they were very successful at hiding it from almost everyone. JJ, however, had noticed the small changes in her best friend and had confronted her about it. Emily decided to tell JJ about her and Derek, partly because she knew that eventually, JJ would figure it out and partly because she wanted someone she could talk to about it. JJ was thrilled for her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Derek," JJ said, getting up from her seat. "For what?" Derek asked, a bit confused. JJ looked at Prentiss, then back at Derek. "For getting her sick," JJ said. "Em's sick?" Derek said, looking with concern at his sleeping girlfriend. "I think so," JJ said, "I really am sorry." "It's not your fault Jayj," he said, giving her a small hug before turning back to his sick girlfriend. JJ followed him over to the couch. "You should go home JJ," he said, "I got her." "Alright," JJ said, "Take good care of her. If you need anything call," she said, leaving the plane.

Derek went over to Emily and shook her gently. "Em," he said gently, "Time to get up." "No," she said, rolling over and curling into a ball. "Come on, sweetheart," he said, turning her back to him, "We need to get you home." "Leave me alone," she said, quite rudely.

Derek sighed. Prentiss had never been sick since they had started dating, in fact she had only been sick once in all the years he had known her, but he had learned that a sick Prentiss is a grumpy Prentiss. "Alright," he said, "I'll just have to carry you out to the car." "I can walk," she mumbled, getting up and grabbing her bags, "Let's go." She climbed out of the plane slowly and walked over to Derek's car. They had driven together because her car was in the shop. She put her bags in the trunk and climbed into the passenger side of the car. She leaned her head against the window, sighing as the coolness of the window hit her fevered skin. He got in and started the car. He looked at her for a few seconds before putting the car in drive and driving away.

"Sorry I snapped at you," she said finally breaking the silence. "It's fine," he said, taking her hand, "You don't feel good. I know you didn't mean it." She smiled and leaned back in her seat. "You want to tell me how long you have been feeling bad?" he asked her. "I have had a headache since the second day of the case. I figured that I was just stressed, you know with the anniversary of Matthew's death coming up, and these two cases being so close. I woke up this morning with a huge headache and my throat was burning. I took some Advil, which worked for a while. I made sure to take it every four hours, but when we went to make the arrest, I dropped it out of the SUV," she said. "Ok," Derek said, "So you started feeling sick three days ago and didn't say anything?" "No," she said, "I didn't want to distract you guys from the case." "Em," he said, shaking his head.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Derek spoke. "So what are your symptoms?" he asked. "Um," she said, "My head hurts like crazy, my throat is burning, my nose is a little stuffed up, obviously I have a fever, but I have chills and my stomach has been feeling crappy since we got on the plane." "Yep," he said, "you definitely have JJ's flu." "I'm alright," she said, closing her eyes. The two remained silent for the rest of the drive to Emily's place.

When they got there, he helped her out of the car before grabbing their bags and helping her into her new house. She opened it and let him in. She walked to her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. "Em," Derek said, following her, "You need to put on something more comfortable and take something for your fever. And when was the last time you ate?" "Fine," she said a bit aggravated. She got up, grabbed some pajamas and went into the bathroom to change.

When she finished she came out and lay back down on the bed. "Derek," she called, noticing he wasn't in the room. "In the kitchen," he called back. She debated going in there and seeing what he was doing, but her body was exhausted so she decided to just stay put. Derek came in a few minutes later with a bowl of soup, some saltine crackers, and ginger ale. "Thanks," she said, smiling, "But I'm not hungry." "You need to eat something so you can take some medicine," he said, sitting down next to her on the bed, "Come on, sweetheart. Just a few bites." "Fine," Emily said, "but only so you will leave me alone." She ate a few bites of soup and three crackers. "I'm done," she said, handing the tray back to Derek. "You sure?" he said, looking at the barely eaten soup and giving her a look. "Yeah," she said, "My stomach feels like crap and I just want to sleep." "Here. Take these," he said, handing her some pills he had found in her kitchen cabinet and a glass of water. "Thanks," she said, taking the medicine and handing the cup back to Derek. He kissed her head, turned out the light, and went back into the kitchen.

He made himself some pizza, thinking of the first time he had come here. She had had no food in her fridge or cupboards. He had taken her shopping and taught her how to keep a house properly stocked with food. He had been surprised with her cooking skills and she had reminded him that she had lived in Paris several times. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped channels until he found 48 Hours: Hard Evidence. He enjoyed trying to figure out who the killer was before it was revealed. He watched two episodes before he heard thrashing and screaming coming from Emily's bedroom.

He ran into her room and flipped on the lights. He saw her thrashing and turning in her bed. He ran over to her and shook her, screaming her name. She woke up and tried to fight him. "No, no, no, Sweetheart," he said, "It's just me. You're ok. You are at home and safe." She calmed down when she heard his voice and relaxed a little in his arms. He held her for a few minutes. Once she had calmed enough to talk, he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head and buried her head in his neck, something that she rarely did. "It's ok sweetheart," he said, stroking her hair.

After a few more minutes, she said, "It was Doyle. He was back and after all of us. We tracked him to an abandon building, like the one he took me to last time he took me," she said, touching her hand to her shirt, under which was the four-leaf clover Doyle had burned into her skin. "We went in and he started shooting. He shot you in the side and you were dying. He had Declan with him. After he shot you, he shot Declan. I lost both of you," she said, tears were streaming down her face. "We are both safe," Derek said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Declan is at school, and he is safe. We can call him in the morning." "Ok," she said, snuggling closer to Derek, lavishing in his warmth. "How are you feeling?" he asked when she had calmed down again. "I'm alright," she said, giving him a weak smile. "Why don't you go back to sleep," he said, running his hand over her fevered forehead. "Will you stay?" she asked shyly. Even though they were dating, they were taking it slowly. This was the first time he had been in her bedroom except for the time he had come looking for her with Rossi. "Of course, sweetheart," he said, turning off the lights and getting under the covers. He put his arms around Emily. She relaxed with his touch and soon, both were sleeping.

He woke up the next morning with her still in his arms. He just lay there, watching her sleep. He noticed she was still burning up. "Oh, Em," he said softly, gently brushing a piece of hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered and opened, "Wha… oh Derek. It's you," she said, relaxing a bit. "Yeah," he said, kissing her forehead. "Are you feeling any better?" "I'm alright," she said. "Ok," he said, "Now how about if you tell me how you are really feeling." "My headache isn't as bad as it was yesterday, my nose is more stuffed up, as you can tell, my throat is still burning, and my stomach still feels gross," she said, "the only thing that isn't so bad is my chills, but that's probably because you are holding me and keeping me warm."

"Do you want to eat something?" he asked, getting out of bed, stretching a bit. "Do I have to eat to get more medicine?" she asked, hoping the answer was no. "Yep," he said, "Sorry, Sweetheart," he said, seeing her face drop. "It will make you feel worse if you don't have something in your stomach when you take it," he said. "Fine," she said, knowing he was right. He went into the kitchen and made her some toast and a banana. He also made her some tea. He brought the food and tea back into her bedroom. "Here," he said, giving her the food, and setting the tea on her nightstand, "this shouldn't upset your stomach." She ate half of the banana and a few bites of toast before handing the plate back to Derek. He sighed and gave her two Advils and her tea. She swallowed them quickly and lay back down. Her head was pounding and she just wanted some sleep.

Derek found her sound asleep five minutes later when he came back to see if she wanted to watch a movie. He decided he would make some of his mom's special chicken soup. He went into the kitchen and found all of the ingredients he would need. He sautéed the vegetables and added the chicken and water along with the spices. He left it to simmer while he cleaned up his mess. Once her kitchen was clean, he decided to check on Emily. He found her curled up in a ball, all the covers on the floor, shaking. He picked the blankets up and covered her with them. She snuggled into them and was soon sleeping soundly. He smiled and quietly closed the door.

He decided he needed to go the store. She was almost out of Advil and had no crackers or ginger ale left. He wrote a note and put it on her nightstand before leaving. He drove to Walgreens that was about five minutes from her house. He picked up some ginger ale, a bottle of Advil, some Gatorade, a box of her favorite crackers, some more bananas, and a package of bread. He paid and drove quickly back. He walked in, put the groceries away, and went into Emily's room. Her eyes open when he walked in and she pushed herself into a sitting position, leaning back on her pillows.

"Hey," he said, going over and sitting down in her bed. "Can we call Declan now?" she asked. "Sure," he said, picking up her cell phone off the night stand and dialing the school's number. Ever since Emily had come back from Europe a year ago, she had gotten close with Declan, becoming like a mother figure to him. He still attended the boarding school that he had when Doyle had grabbed him. "Hello?" Declan said, picking up the phone on the third ring. "Hey Declan," Emily said, "How are you doing?" "Good," he said, "I'm looking forward to coming home for Thanksgiving on Wednesday. Why did you call?" "I just needed to hear from you," she said. "Is everything ok?" he asked, not used to Emily calling him in the middle of the day. "Yeah," she said, "I just had a dream about you being hurt and needed to know you were alright." "I'm alright," he said, reassuringly, "I need to go though; I am supposed to be meeting some of my friends in a few minutes to work on a project." "Alright," she said, "I love you." "I love you, too," he said, hanging up.

She put her phone down and leaned back against the pillows. "Feel better?" Derek asked. "Yeah," she said, glad Declan was alright. "Can I get you anything?" he asked, brushing a stray piece of hear from her paler than normal face. "No," she said, putting her hand on her aching stomach, "I'm fine." "So you want something for your stomach?" he asked, watching her closely as she closed her eyes. "Alright," she said, hoping that something could stop this awful churning. He went to the kitchen and poured a cup of ginger ale. He brought it back to her and handed it to. She took a few sips before setting it on the table. She put her hand back on her stomach and closed her eyes again, trying to will her stomach to settle down.

Suddenly, she knew her stomach wouldn't settle and took off to the bathroom. She threw the toilet open and proceeded to throw up. Morgan followed her, held her hair up, and rubbed her back. She tried to shove him off. As soon as she could catch her breath, she said, "Go away. You don't need to see this." "I'm not going anywhere," he said, rubbing her shoulder gently, "Besides, this isn't the first time I've seen you loose your lunch." "Good point," Emily said, a sad smile crossing her face as she remembered the day Tsia had been shot. Emily leaned back against the tub and put her head against its cool side. Derek gently rubbed her back and just let her sit there for a minute. Finally, when her breathing had returned to normal, he asked "Would you like to go back to bed?" She nodded and got up, swaying a little. "Easy there," he said, putting an arm around her waist and guiding her back to her bed. He helped her lay down and covered her with a blanket. "Try to get some sleep, Em," he said, kissing her fevered head. He noticed her fever seemed to be a little higher than before. "Alright," she said, rolling over and hugging her stomach.

He closed the door and went into the kitchen to make himself some lunch. He ate his sandwich quickly and then decided to call JJ and ask her if there was anything he could do to help Emily get better. "Agent Jareau," JJ said, answering. "Hey Jayje," Derek said, "It's Morgan." "Hey," JJ said, "How's Em doing?" "Not so good," he replied, sighing, "She still has a fever, sore throat, stuffy nose and she just finished throwing up, but she is stubborn as ever, insisting she is fine." "Of course she is," JJ said, "Did you need something?" "Yeah," he said, "I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help her feel better?" "Just let her sleep," JJ said, "and make sure she keeps drinking or she will get dehydrated. If she can't hold anything down in the next 24 hours, call me. Other than that, there isn't anything you can do but help her and be there for her. When I was sick I only threw up a couple times so if it is the same thing, she should be fine in a few hours." "Alright," he said, "Thanks, Jayje." "Tell Emily I hope she feels better," JJ said hanging up.

Derek sighed. He hated feeling so helpless. He was the kind of person who always wanted to be in control. At least she was safe, he kept telling himself. While he couldn't control the fact that she had the flu, he was happy she was safe and her life wasn't in danger. He thought back to all the times her life had been in danger, the day she had been shot during a search of a house, the time they had been under heavy gun fire from Doyle and his men, and the most predominant, the day she had almost died in his arms after Doyle stabbed her through the stomach with a table leg. He shook his head, trying to forget the look on her face that day, a look of complete helplessness that haunted him for months. When he finally found out she was alive, he had vowed to himself to always protect her. He hated the fact that he couldn't protect her from a simple virus. He knew it was stupid that he blamed himself for her being sick. He just felt stupid that he hadn't picked up on her illness sooner.

He was startled out of his thoughts by foot steps across the floor. He ran through her bedroom and into the bathroom. He sighed as he walked in and saw her hanging over the toilet. He grabbed a ponytail holder off her counter and tied her hair into a low ponytail before rubbing her back and placing a cool hand on her overheated neck. When she finished, he pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair. She tried to blink the tears out of her eyes before he noticed; however, she wasn't fast enough. "Hey, hey hey," he said, brushing the tears out of her eyes, "What's wrong, Sweetheart?" "Nothing," Emily said, "My eyes are just burning. Sorry." "There's nothing to apologize for," he said, kissing her temple, "You're sick. If you need to cry, you can. Now do you want to go back to bed?" "No," she said, "I just want to sit here for a while. The cold feels good." "Can I get you anything?" Derek asked. "Could you get me my pillow, blanket, and my bear that's on my bed?" she asked, blushing a bit through her already fevered cheeks. "Of course, Sweetheart," he said, kissing her forehead before getting up and grabbing the things she asked for, along with a bottle of blue Gatorade, her favorite. He brought her the things. "Do you want me to stay?" Derek asked as he handed her the pillow and set the blanket on top of her and setting the Gatorade on the floor next to her. "Please," she said, motioning for him to sit next to her. He pulled her head onto his lap and stroked her hair softly. "Would you like to try some Gatorade?" he asked after a few minutes. "No thanks. I'm not really thirsty," she lied. She was actually extremely thirsty, but she was sure her stomach couldn't handle it. "Alright, sweetheart," he said, "Why don't you try to sleep?" She nodded and closed her eyes as he continues to stroke her hair gently.

He sat there thinking about all the cases the two of them had worked together, smiling when he remembered the good ones and holding her a bit tighter when he remembered the bad. He was startled out of his thoughts yet again by the sleeping figure in his arms suddenly waking and throwing herself at the toilet. He rubbed her back gently, whispering softly to her. When she finished, she helped her brush her teeth and lay back down on the floor. He sat down next to her and put his hand across her burning forehead. "That feels so good," she sighed. "I'm gonna go get some ice," he said, standing up, "We've gotta get that fever down and you can't handle medicine right now." She nodded, knowing he was right. He went to the kitchen, grabbed a towel and a bowl of ice, and went back to the bathroom. He found the door shut so he knocked. "I'll be out in a minute," she called. He set the bowl next to her bed and sat down, waiting for her to come out.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom. She walked slowly over to the bed and sat down, leaning against him. "Would you like to lie down?" he asked, seeing how tired she looked. "I do," she said, "Just not in here. Can we go and lay on the couch?" "Sure, Em," he said, getting up and grabbing the bowl of ice. "I'll be right back," she said, getting up and walking slowly into the bathroom. She walked back out a few seconds later, with her blanket, pillow, teddy bear, and the unopened bottle of Gatorade. He went over to her and took the blanket, pillow, and bottle from her before grabbing the bowl of ice. "I could have gotten that stuff," he said, guiding her to the couch. "Trust me," she said, "You do not want to go in there. It smells worse than that trailer in New Mexico." He raised his eyebrows slightly, smiling at her. She gave him a weak smile before collapsing on the couch. He sat down at her head, putting the pillow on his lap before laying her head on it. He put the ice towel on her head.

She covered herself with the blanket, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?" he asked, trying to wipe away her tears for the second time that day. "Nothing," she said, pushing his hand away, "I'm just really tired and I want to sleep." "Would you like some tea?" he asked, "It might help you to relax." "Um, yeah sure," she said. He got up and made her some peppermint tea. He put a few ice cubes in it to cool it down before handing it to her. "Small sips," he instructed, sitting back down. She took a few sips before handing him the cup. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She laid there quietly for a few minutes before bolting upright and sprinting into the bathroom before losing what little tea and food she had in her stomach. He was right on her heals, rubbing her back. "It's alright," he said, as tears fell from her eyes.

They spent the rest of the night alternating between the couch, the bed and the bathroom floor. Derek tried to get Emily to drink some Gatorade, but she refused, not wanting to throw up again. Finally around 3 A.M. Emily fell into a restless sleep. She had stopped actually vomiting two hours before, but dry heaves kept her up longer. Derek was starting to wonder if she had something different than JJ, or if her symptoms were just more aggressive.

* * *

**For anyone who was reading Remember When. I am sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I am at a total writers block with it and also have had a ton of school work. I will try to work on it again soon, but it may not get done until Christmas time. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. They make my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

They were both awaken by a cell phone going off at 7 A.M.

"Agent Morgan," Derek answered, as Emily slowly woke up.

"Hey Morgan," JJ's familiar voice said over the phone, "How's Emily doing?"

"She's doing alright," he said, "What do you need Jayj?"

"We have a case," JJ said sadly, "And Hotch is wondering where you two are."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Derek said, getting up and grabbing his go bag.

"Alright," JJ said, "I could tell Hotch you are sick, and you could take care of Em."

"No," he said, "I'll be in."

"Ok," JJ said, hanging up.

"What's going on?" Emily asked her voice raspy from vomiting and sleep.

"New case," he said. She got up and started pulling on a clean shirt. "What do you think you are doing?" Derek asked, toothbrush in his mouth.

"I'm getting ready," she said, "We have a case."

"Emily," he said, "You spent all of yesterday throwing up and haven't kept any food down since." He placed a hand on her forehead, "You also are still really warm," he said, "You need to stay home."

"You're not my mom," she said, angrily, "I'm going to work and you are not going to stop me. Now let's go. We are going to hold the whole team up," she said, throwing the Advil and three bottles of Gatorade along with a box of crackers in her go bag and grabbing her purse.

He sighed, knowing that she wouldn't listen to him. The only reason she had allowed him to take care of her yesterday was because they had the day off. He grabbed the keys and followed her out the door.

They drove to the BAU and went in. "Good morning," Hotch said, "Are you alright, Prentiss?" he asked, seeing her pale face and tired eyes.

"Just fine," she said managing to hide her grimace at the sound of her raspy voice. She hoped the rest of the team wouldn't notice.

"Alright," Hotch said skeptically, "Go ahead Garcia."

"Well, three weeks ago the sheriffs department in Acton, California, was notified of a missing woman, Samantha Chase, who had failed to pick up her son from school. Two days later, she was found in a burning car outside of a gas station. She had signs of being bound and beaten. The next week, Samantha Preston, same situation, only in front of a different gas station. Then five days ago, Jenna Andrews, found the same way. All three were brunette, between twenty- five and thirty. Also, the cars did not belong too these women. They had all been stolen from a local junkyard. One more unique thing, all the cars were wired so that the doors couldn't be opened."

"That could mean that he has been in a fire," Morgan said.

"Or that someone he loves has died in a fire and he blames a gas station for it," JJ offered.

"With the knowledge that he would need to know how to make a car start on fire, I would say we are looking for a mechanic or someone with a degree in the field," Rossi said.

"Is there anything connecting the victims besides hair color and age?" Reid asked.

"Not that we know yet, but I will get on it as soon as I'm in my office," Garcia said.

"If this guy sticks to pattern," Morgan said, "We have less than two days before another woman is abducted."

"Exactly," Hotch said, "Wheels up in ten."

The team dispersed to grab their laptops and go-bags from under their desks. JJ, however, grabbed Emily's elbow and held her back.

"Why in the world did you come in?" JJ asked in her mothering way.

"I'm fine," Emily said, trying to pull away and stumbling a bit.

"You are not," JJ said, putting her hand on Emily's head, "You still have a fever."

"No," Emily said, "It's just warm in here."

"No, it isn't Emily," JJ said, "You're sick."

"You guys ready?" Reid said, poking his head in the door.

"Yep," Emily said, giving JJ a glare, telling her to lay off. They got into their separate cars and drove off to the runways.

As soon as they got on the plane, Emily sat down in a chair and closed her eyes, realizing how exhausted she way.

"Are you alright Emily?" Reid asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Just didn't get a ton of sleep last night."

"You know that sleep deprivation causes roughly 1,150 accidents a year," Reid said, taking a seat across from Rossi.

"We have a long flight," Morgan said, hoping it didn't sound too much like a boyfriend "Why don't you take a nap, Emily?"

She nodded and was soon fast asleep. Derek kept shooting worried looks at Emily, knowing she was not in good shape.

"How long?" Rossi asked, sitting down next to Morgan.

"Since what?" Derek asked, confused by what Rossi was talking about.

"Since the two of you," Rossi said, pointing at the sleeping agent, "My guess is just about two months."

"Well," Derek said, "You would be correct. We wanted to keep it quiet, but if you know, I'm sure everyone else does too."

"Oh we all know," Hotch said, barely looking up from the file he was looking over.

"Well," Derek said, "I guess it's true. You can't keep a secret from a profiler."

"Yeah," Rossi said, laughing, "So what's going on with her?"

"She caught JJ's flu," Derek said, "She was sick all day yesterday and hasn't eaten anything since."

"Did you know that the average person can go between 46 and 73 days without eating depending on body weight and genetic differences," Reid said.

"When we land," Hotch said, "JJ, take Prentiss to the hotel. Even though you two are together," Hotch said, looking at Morgan, "we still have to follow protocol."

"I understand," Derek said.

"JJ," Hotch continued, "Once you get her settled, meet me and Reid at the station. Morgan and Rossi, go to the latest crime scene. Once you get back, JJ, you and Reid will take the second scene. We are working one man short on this one so everyone needs to be flexible." They all nodded.

Morgan got up and sat next to Emily. He wrapped a blanket around her and brushed a hair off her still extremely pale face. "Wha…?" she said, opening her eyes.

"Sh, sh, sh, Sweetheart," he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "It's alright."

"Derek," she said her voice raspy, "What are you doing? Everyone else is going to find out."

"They already know and have for two months," he said, chuckling a bit.

"Of course they did," Emily said, "So how far out are we?"

"Still about two hours," he said, brushing a air out of her face.

"Good," she said, "I'm still tired," she said through a yawn.

"Well," Morgan said, "You'll have plenty of time to sleep once we get there. Hotch is sending you to the hotel once we land."

"What?" she exclaimed, "I'm absolutely fine, Hotch," she said, looking at her boss.

"How about if we make a deal, Prentiss," Hotch said, getting up, "I'm gonna get the thermometer. If you temperature is below 100, you can come to the sheriff station with me. If it isn't you will go to the hotel and stay there until it is."

"Fine," she said, grumbling. Hotch grabbed the thermometer and handed it to her. She turned it on and placed it in her mouth. Thirty seconds later, it beeped.

Derek took it and sighed, "102, Em," he said, "You are not going to anywhere except to the hotel."

"Alright," she sighed in defeat, realizing that she probably shouldn't be working.

She got up from her seat and went to lie in the couch. Derek wrapped a blanket around her and went back to the team for the debriefing. They landed an hour and a half later and Derek helped Emily off the plane and kissed her forehead before getting into one SUV with Rossi to go to the first crime scene.

JJ took Emily's arm and guided her into a second SUV. Once they were inside, Emily closed her eyes.

"I know you haven't had anything to eat since yesterday," JJ said, "But you've been drinking right?"

"No," Emily said, giving JJ a sheepish look.

"Em," JJ exclaimed, "You are probably super dehydrated. I told Derek to make sure you were drinking. Man, I'm gonna kill him. Do you have anything with you to drink or do you want me to stop and pick something up?"

"I have some Gatorade in my bag," Emily said, grabbing her bag and getting the Gatorade. "Don't be mad at Derek. He tried to get me to drink, but I wouldn't take it."

She tried to get the top off of the Gatorade, but found her arms too weak.

"Need help?" JJ asked as they stopped at a red light.

"Please," Emily said, cringing at how pitiful she sounded. JJ took the bottle and quickly unscrewed the cap before handing it back to Emily. The sick woman took it and sipped it slowly. She drained a quarter of the bottle before closing it. "Let's see if that stays down," Emily said, giving JJ a small smile.

"Is your stomach still upset?" JJ asked.

"Um, yeah, a little," Emily said, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"If you throw up again," JJ said, "You need to call one of us, do you understand?"

"Uh huh," Emily said, wishing her friend would just shut up.

"Do you have anything to eat if you start feeling better?" JJ asked as they pulled into the hotel.

"Yeah," Emily replied, opening her door slowly, "I grabbed a box of crackers before we left."

"Good," JJ said, getting out and grabbing her go-bag from the back seat before taking Emily's bag from her struggling coworker. They got checked in and went to their room.

The hotel was small so Emily and JJ had to share a room with two twin sized beds. Emily walked in and collapsed on the first bed.

"Why don't you change into something more comfortable?" JJ said, handing Emily her go-bag. Emily set the bag on her bed and pulled out her sweats and one of Morgan's old t-shirts. She quickly changed her clothes and lay back down on the bed. "Do you need anything?" JJ asked.

"Nope," Emily said, "I'm good. You can go. Thank you for bring me here, though."

"Alright," JJ said, "Make sure you call if you need anything."

"Ok," Emily said, rolling over in bed and closing her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

She stayed sleeping for an hour, only to be awakened by her churning stomach. She sat there for a few minutes, trying to make it stop. When she realized it wasn't going to, she leapt up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. She threw up the small amount of Gatorade she had managed to drink earlier. Once that was out of her system, she had dry heaves for another minute. When she finished, she was exhausted. She felt dizzy and knew she needed to call Derek, but she didn't want to disrupt them on their case. She just pulled a towel off the rack, bunched it up, and fell asleep, too exhausted to go to bed.

That's where JJ found her ten hours later. Hotch had released them to get some rest. They hadn't gotten any leads, but they did get a list of people who had visited the junkyard where the cars had been stolen from. Garcia was running the list.

"Emily?" JJ called, walking into and not seeing her colleague in the bed.

"What?" Emily called weakly from the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh, Em," JJ exclaimed, running over to her, "Were you sick again?" Emily nodded her head weakly.

"Why didn't you call?" JJ said, helping her friend up.

"I didn't want to disturb you guys," Emily said, leaning on JJ for support. JJ was glad the bed was only a few feet away because she couldn't support Emily very well with her small build.

"Emily," she said once she had gotten her to the bed, "We need to get you to the hospital. You are super dehydrated."

"Alright," Emily said. JJ was a bit surprised at Emily's willingness to go. It made her even more worried about her best friend.

"Sit tight while I go get Morgan," JJ said, getting up and going out the door, leaving the door open slightly.

She ran to the room next door and knocked. Hotch answered the door. "Hey," he said, "I thought I told you to get some sleep."

"Hey Jayj," Morgan said, "I was just coming to see Emily. How is she?"

"We need to take her to the hospital," JJ said, panic evident in her voice, "She drank a little Gatorade when I was driving her over, but she threw that up. She is really weak and dehydrated. She can hardly even walk on her own."

"Let's go," Hotch said, grabbing his wallet.

"No," Derek said, "Stay here. I can take her."

"No," Hotch said, "We are a family and we are going with you."

"Alright," Derek said, "let's go."

"Em," Derek said, going into her room while Hotch went to tell Reid and Rossi what was going on.

"Hey," she said weakly.

"JJ told me you threw up again," he said, going over to her, stroking her hair gently.

"Yeah," Emily said, "About ten hours ago. I had a few bouts of dry heaves since then, and my stomach still feels queasy."

"We're ready to go," JJ said, coming in and grabbing her purse. Derek picked Emily up and carried her out to the SUV. Reid and Rossi were staying behind to get some rest, but promised to come in first thing in the morning in if Emily was still there.

* * *

**New** **Chapter update soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Let me know if there is anything missing.**

* * *

_"We're ready to go," JJ said, coming in and grabbing her purse. Derek picked Emily up and carried her out to the SUV. Reid and Rossi were staying behind to get some rest, but promised to come in first thing in the morning in if Emily was still there._

Hotch and JJ got in the front and Derek put Emily in the back before getting in next to her. Hotch took off and drove to the hospital. Derek carried Emily in and set her down in a chair. He went and signed her in before joining Hotch, JJ, and Emily. Emily leaned up against him and closed her eyes. After an hour of waiting, Emily was sound asleep; JJ was leaning on her arm, barely awake. Derek was rubbing Emily's back, tapping his foot impatiently. Hotch was reading a book he had brought.

"What is taking so long?" Derek said frustrated.

"It's the middle of flu season in a small town," JJ said, "It's bound to be slow. Heck, it's slow in D.C. not during flu season. When Henry broke his arm a few months ago, we waited for two hours before Will decided to flash his badge and get him in."

"Well, I'm about to flash my badge," Derek said, frustrated.

"Emily Prentiss," the nurse called about a half hour later.

"Finally," Derek said, waking Emily and helping her up.

"So what is the problem today?" the nurse said as she guided them into a room.

"I started feeling off about five days ago, but I thought it was stress," Emily started, "Then two days ago, I started running a fever and feeling really bad. One of my friends and coworkers had gotten the flu during a case last week so I figured it was just that same bug. I started throwing up yesterday afternoon and it continued until 3 am. I went into work today, but as soon as we got here, my boss made me go to the hotel and rest. I drank some Gatorade, but it only stayed down for an hour. I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon and nothing to drink that stayed down since then either."

"Well," the nurse said, "your heart rate is a bit elevated and your temperature is 102. You are also severely dehydrated. We need to take some blood work to make sure, but I think you have the flu. The doctor will be in a minute, but I think you will probably be here for a few more hours. I'm gonna take some blood and get it to the lab so we can figure out what is going on," the nurse said.

It took a few tries to get some blood from Emily's dehydrated veins. Emily held Derek's hand tightly as she could, turning away from the needle. "I'll put a rush on these," the nurse said, "Here's a gown to put on. The doctor will be in as soon as possible."

"Thanks," Emily mumbled as the nurse left. Then she turned to Derek, "Could you go get JJ? I can't get this on by myself."

"Of course," he said, kissing her cheek and walking out. JJ came in two minutes later, looking exhausted.

"Jayje," Emily said, "You should have stayed at the hotel. You look exhausted."

"I'm fine," JJ said, "Now, let's put this gown on. Why didn't you have Morgan help you with this?" she asked, "It's not like he never seen you naked before right?"

Emily blushed, and JJ looked at her in shock. "We're taking it really slow," Emily said as JJ helped her pull off her comfy shirt and replaced it with the uncomfortable gown. "You would think they would make these things more comfortable," Emily said as JJ tied the sting in the back.

"There you go," JJ said.

"Thanks Jayje," Emily said, laying down on the bed and putting a hand on her head. JJ turned to leave, but Emily stopped her. "JJ," Emily said, "You really should get some rest. How much sleep have you gotten since our last case?"

"Not much," JJ said, "Henry was coming down with this bug when I got home and I spent my time taking care of him while Will worked a double shift at the station."

"JJ," Emily said, giving her a look, "Once they decide if they are going to keep me here, why don't you go back to the hotel and get some sleep."

"Alright," JJ said, knowing her best friend was right, "I'll send Morgan back in."

"Thanks for everything, Jayje," Emily said, leaning back against the hospital bed. Morgan walked back in a few minutes later. He sat down and gently stroked her hair. They sat there in silence until a sharp knock came on the door.

"Hello," the doctor said, walking in, "Emily Prentiss?"

"Yeah," Emily said, sitting up as Morgan got off of the bed.

"I'm Dr. Henderson," the young looking female doctor said, "Could you open your mouth for me please?" Emily did and the doctor proceeded to look in her mouth, nose, ears, and eyes. She then had Emily lay down on the bed and ran her hands over her stomach, pressing slightly. Emily winced a little when she pressed on her overworked stomach muscles. The doctor wrote everything down and then helped Emily sit back up.

"Well, Agent Prentiss," Dr. Henderson said, looking up from her chart, "Your throat is a bit red, but that is probably from the vomiting. Your mouth and eyes are a bit dry. That is probably from dehydration. I'm going to keep you here for a few hours to get you rehydrated. I also am going to give you some anti-nausea medication. I'll have someone come get you in a minute to take you to give you an IV. I want to give you two liters of saline solution. It should take about two hours."

"Thank you," Emily said as the doctor to Derek she asked, "Would you please go let Hotch and JJ know? Ask Hotch to take JJ back to the hotel to get some sleep."

"Alright Sweetheart," Derek said, leaving the room. He came back a few minutes later, Hotch and JJ in tow.

"I came to say bye," JJ said, giving Emily a hug. "I'll be back to the hotel in a few hours," Emily said.

"Call when they are ready to release her," Hotch said, guiding a very sleepy JJ out of the room.

A nurse came in a few minutes later with an IV and fluids. "Hello," the nurse said, "I'm Jody. Could you hold out your arm for me?"

Emily did and then motioned for Derek to come over and hold her hand. "I really hate needles," she said, burying her face in his neck.

"I know," he said, rubbing her hair gently "I've gotcha."

The nurse stuck the needle in and then pulled it out. "Sorry," she said, "You are really dehydrated. I will try to be quick."

The nurse had to stick her four more times before getting a vein. "There you go," the nurse said, "Sorry that took so long." Emily wiped the tears from her eyes and gave the nurse a weak smile. The nurse left and Emily started to cry.

Derek just rubbed her back and let her cry for a few minutes. As the tears tapered off, he took her chin and lifted it to look at him. "You alright?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah," she said, "My arm just hurts from the dumb needles."

"Why don't you lay down on my lap and sleep?" he said.

"Only if you hold me," she said. She was freezing and desperately wanted the comfort of his warm embrace. He got into the bed with her and pulled her close. She lay down and closed her eyes. She tried to sleep but with the IV in, it was not forthcoming.

Finally after twenty minutes, she opened her eyes and turned to look at Derek. His eyes were shut and she could hear his even breathing, telling her he was asleep. She was glad he was sleeping. She knew he had gotten no more sleep than she had over the past few days. She rolled back on her side and tried to sleep. She found that her head was pounding and breathing through her nose was becoming a challenge. She so desperately wanted to sleep that a silent tear slipped out of her eye. She brushed it away, but in the process, woke Derek.

"You ok Sweetheart?" he said, waking up a little more.

"I don't feel good," she said weakly. He stared at her for a moment, realizing that was the first time in his life he had heard her admit she was sick.

"You'll feel better soon," he said once the shock wore off.

"You should be sleeping," he said after a few minutes.

"I know," she said, "I want to, but I can't."

"Why don't you rest your eyes," he said, closing his own. She finally fell asleep about an hour later. She didn't stay sleeping though. She had a dream she was in a burning car, like the ones they had seen in the round table room the morning before. Her whole body was hurting and burning. She woke up shaking.

"Hey," Derek said, grabbing her into a warm hug, "Calm down Sweetheart."

"I… I… I was in a burning car," she said, trying to calm down.

"Your not," he said calmly, "You are in a hospital." He held her close until the nurse walked in.

"The test results came back. You have the flu which was aggravated by a severe case of food poisoning and stress. The doctor would like to take a look at you, but as long as your temperature isn't up, you are free to go," the nurse said, placing a thermometer under her tongue. "101.8" the nurse said, "It's gone down a bit, but if it goes back up, you need to came back. We didn't give you anything for the fever because it isn't high enough to cause major problem. I'll go get the doctor to come check you out," the nurse said, leaving.

"I'm gonna go call Hotch," Derek said, getting up from the bed and kissing her head. She gave him a nod and closed her eyes.

"Agent Prentiss," the doctor said, coming in. Emily gave the doctor a smile as she looked in her mouth, nose, and eyes.

"It looks like you are on your way to making a full recovery. Do you have someone who could pick you up?"

"Yeah," Emily said, "My boyfriend just stepped out to call him."

"Alright," she said, "I just need you to sign these papers and you are free to go."

"Thank you," Emily said, signing.

Derek walked back in as the doctor was leaving. She stopped him and pulled him into the hallway again. "I need you to make sure she is drinking," the doctor said, "She needs to keep hydrated. Also, try getting her to eat something in the next 24 hours. She needs to take at least two days off from work to recover, but she shouldn't go back until her fever has been down for 24 hours."

"Alright," Derek said, "Is she free to go?"

"Yes," the doctor said, "A nurse will be in in a few minutes with a wheel chair to help her out."

"Thank you," Derek said, going into Emily's room.

She had managed to put his t-shirt back on and was lying in bed, eyes closed. "Is Hotch on his way?" she asked, opening her eyes slightly. Derek nodded.

A nurse walked in with a wheel chair and brought it over to Emily's bed. Emily looked at it for a minute before allowing the nurse to help her into it. Derek looked shocked as he followed them down the hall. Hotch was just pulling up as the nurse wheeled Emily out.

"A wheelchair?" Hotch said, not believing that stubborn Emily Prentiss was sitting in one.

"Yeah," Derek said, "She didn't even fight."

Hotch frowned. "She gets the rest of the week off," he said, "and as soon as we finish this case, you do too."

"Thanks, Hotch," Morgan said gratefully, going around the car to help Emily in before getting in himself.

They drove back to the hotel in silence, mainly because they were all so exhausted. Emily was sleeping by the time they arrived. Derek carried her into the hotel and gently pushed open the door JJ had left unlocked. He set her on the bed and pulled the covers up. She curled into ball.

JJ woke up when he walked in. "How is she?" JJ said, quietly.

"She'll be alright," he said, "Go back to sleep, Jayje." JJ nodded and rolled over. Derek walked out and closed the door quietly.

He then went into his room and looked at the clock, 1 AM. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**Three day weekend so hopefully a few updates. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am reuploading all the chapters containing Reid and his family to change it to him and Ashley. Thanks for reading. Hope you like this pairing better.**

* * *

The whole team managed to sleep until 9AM. Then, Reid, Rossi, Hotch, Morgan, and JJ all went to the station. Garcia had managed to run the names and had found a hit on a man whose mother had died in a car fire. They found him in his mother's house, along with Jordan James who had been abducted the afternoon before. The woman was fine, except for abrasions from restraints. They got her back to her family, who were overjoyed. They all went back to the hotel and packed up their bags.

JJ went into the hotel room she was sharing with Emily. She found the brunette awake, watching TV. "How ya doin'?" JJ asked, sitting down on the bed next to Emily.

"I'm finally starting to feel better, "My stomach isn't as queasy anymore. I have an awful headache though."" Emily said, "I guess the food poisoning has finally worked its way out of my system."

"Food poisoning?" JJ asked, confusion coloring her voice, "I thought it was the flu."

"It is the flu," Emily said, "Aggravated by food poisoning and stress."

"Oh," JJ said, wondering if she had had a different bug than Emily.

"Do we get to go home?" Emily asked, hopefully.

"Yep," JJ said, "We are leaving in five minutes."

"I need to get dressed," Emily said, realizing she still had the pajamas on she wore to the ER the night before.

"Why don't you just change into different pajamas?" JJ asked, knowing there was a good chance her friend didn't have anything comfortable in her bag.

"Good idea," Emily said, "Could you grab my grey sweats and green t-shirt?" JJ dug around in Emily's bag until she found the clothes.

"Can you get them on yourself?" JJ asked, remembering the night before.

"I think so," Emily said, going into the bathroom. She managed to get the clothes on quickly. When she came back out, she sat down on the bed.

"Have you had anything to drink?" JJ asked, putting her things back into her bag.

"Yeah," Emily said, holding up a half empty bottle of Gatorade, "I also ate a few crackers, but they gave me stomach cramps," she said, rubbing her stomach.

"It's probably because you haven't had anything in it for two days," JJ said, giving her a sad smile, knowing how awful her friend was feeling. Her stomach had been upset earlier in the day and she couldn't quite figure out why.

There was a knock on the door and JJ opened it. "Ready to go?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah," JJ said, grabbing hers and Emily's bags. Emily followed slowly and on unstable feet. Derek caught her just before she fell. He put his arm around her waist and guided her to the SUV. He helped her into the back of one, before slipping in next to her. Hotch got in the front. JJ, Reid, and Rossi followed in the other SUV. They arrived at the airstrip ten minutes later. Derek grabbed his bag before helping Emily out of the car. She was able to climb the steps into the plane by without his help. She went straight to the couch and collapsed onto it.

Derek brought her a bottle of Gatorade, which she took and drank a bit from before handing it back. "Have you eaten?" he asked, remembering the doctor's orders.

"Yes," she said, slightly annoyed at getting asked this again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Tired," she said, "But I don't think I could sleep."

"I think I might take a nap," he said, pulling out his head phones and IPod.

"Sounds good," she said, smiling at him, "I'm gonna go sit by JJ."

She walked over to her colleague who was reading a book. "Hey," she said, sitting down next to her, "Good book?"

"Not really," JJ said, putting it down, "What's up?"

"Derek is sleeping and I was bored," Emily said, wrapping a blanket around herself.

"You should take a nap Emily," JJ said, "You look exhausted." It was true; Emily had huge dark circles around her fevered eyes.

"I am tired," Emily said, "But between the food poisoning and this flu, I have gotten more sleep than I have in weeks. Besides," she said, shooting a look at Hotch, "I have the rest of the week off to sleep."

"Actually," Hotch said, standing up, "You all have the rest of the week off. I figured with the holidays right around the corner, we all could use some time off, so I cleared it with the chief this morning." Smiles broke out on everyone's faces as they looked forward to the time off.

JJ and Emily chatted for a little bit before Emily decided she was exhausted and fell asleep. JJ was still thinking about what Emily said, about having food poisoning. She had been throwing up every day for a week, but she thought it was just part of the flu. She tried to figure it out, but she was exhausted and fell asleep as well. She slept for an hour and woke up when the plane landed. "Don't forget," JJ said, as everyone was leaving, "Thanksgiving at my house on Thursday."

"I'll be there and so will Ashley and Addison, **(A/N: Reid married Ashley Seaver after she left the team and they have a two year old daughter Addison Susanna Reid.)**" Reid said, "Did you know that Abraham Lincoln issued a 'Thanksgiving Proclamation' on third October 1863 and officially set aside the last Thursday of November as the national day for Thanksgiving?" he spouted, getting off the plane.

"I'll be there," Rossi said, leaving.

"Jack, Beth and, I will be there," Hotch said, grabbing his bag. He and Beth were still a strong couple.

"We'll be there," Derek said, grabbing his and Emily's bags as JJ helped her tired friend up.

"So will Declan. He's coming home tomorrow," Emily said, walking groggily off the plane, JJ and Derek in tow.

"Thanks for all your help these past few days," Emily said, turning to JJ.

"It's no problem," JJ said, "I hope you're feeling better by Thanksgiving."

"I should be," Emily said, hopefully, not wanting to miss Thanksgiving with her family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. This one is Emily and Declan-centric. With some Derek.**

* * *

Emily knew Wednesday was going to be a long day from the time she woke up. She was awakened at 7 am with a case of chills. She curled closed to Derek, trying to draw from his warmth, but also trying not to wake him. Unfortunately, she was not successful.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, stretching a bit before settling his arms around her.

"I just woke up," she said, shaking a bit.

"You ok?" he asked, sitting up and pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah," she said, "Just cold."

He put his hand on her head and noticed how warm it was. "You still have a fever," he said with a sigh.

"My head hurts too," she said, closing her eyes.

"Why don't I go make some breakfast so you take something," he offered, starting to get up.

"No," she said, pulling him back to her, "I just want to sleep some more."

"Alright," he said, wrapping his arms back around her and closing his eyes.

They both slept for another hour. Derek woke first. He carefully untangled himself from Emily and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He hadn't managed to get her to eat much the day before. He had gotten a bowl of chicken broth and a piece of toast in her. He had also gotten her to drink a whole bottle of Gatorade. He made her some toast and a cup of her favorite tea. Grabbing a bottle of Advil, he carried the food into the bedroom. She was just waking up when he came in.

"Good morning again," he said, handing her the food.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a smile. When she finished, she turned to Derek. "Could I have some apple sauce? I know there is some in the fridge."

"Alright," he said, happy she was finally eating again. He brought it to her and she ate it quickly.

"Thank you," she said, "I think I'm ok from here. You can go if you want to. I need to get ready to go pick up Declan."

"No," Derek said, "I'll come with you, unless you don't want me to."

"I would love it if you came," she said, smiling as she headed toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna jump in the shower," she said, "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. But you already know that."

She took a long shower, allowing her sore muscles to relax a bit. She got out and dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. She put her hair up in a ponytail, wanting it off her neck, which was getting warm. She walked out of her room and sat on the couch, next to Derek who was eating a bagel with peanut butter on it.

"What time do we need to leave?" Derek asked, wrapping

"Well," Emily said, thinking, "We need to pick him up at ten, and it's about ten minutes away so we need to leave in 45 minutes."

"What do you want to do until then?" he asked. "Watch TV," she said simply. Her head was hurting and she was feeling tired. She knew she shouldn't be tired, she had gotten over twenty hours of sleep in the past few days, but her body was still exhausted. She leaned against him and allowed herself to slip into a light sleep.

She woke up 40 minutes later when Derek gently shook her. "Sorry," he said, "But we need to leave."

"Alright," she said, grabbing her purse and a bottle Gatorade.

"Ready?" he asked, grabbing his jacket while she slipped a hoodie on before pulling on her own jacket. Her chills were back and she was freezing. He pulled a blanket off the couch before following her out the door. She got in the passenger seat as he got in the driver's. She was still shivering so he handed her the blanket.

"Thanks," she said, wrapping it around herself.

"You excited to see him?" Derek asked, noticing that Emily's eyes were open and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah," she said, "I wish I got to see him more often." Derek smiled. Emily was so good with kids. She was the perfect mother figure for Declan. She cared and loved that boy more than anything. "I hope he doesn't get this awful flu," she said, grabbing a Kleenex out of the glove box and wiping her now runny nose.

As they pulled into the school, Emily's face broke into a bigger smile when she saw the blonde haired 11 year old standing outside his dorm, talking with his friends. He saw the car approaching and said goodbye to his friends, walking to meet it.

"Hey," he said, a smile growing on his lips.

"Hey, Bud," she said, giving him a huge hug, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Declan said, releasing the hug and stepping back.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing her pale face and the dark circles around her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said.

"She's on the mend," Derek said, coming around the car and outing Declan's bag in the trunk, "She's had the flu and food poisoning all week," he said as they got in the car.

"I'm fine," she said again, "Just a little tired and cold." As they drove home, Declan told them all about his lacrosse team, his friends, and his mean teachers.

When they got home, Declan grabbed his bag from the back and ran to his room. "Want to play a game?" he asked, bringing his favorite game, Life, out of his room.

"Sure," Emily said, clearing off the coffee table. Derek took the dishes she had taken off the table and brought them into the kitchen. When he returned, Declan was setting up the board while Emily was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, her eyes looking tired.

"You alright?" he asked, handing her a Gatorade.

"Yeah," she said, sitting up, "Just tired."

"If you don't want to play right now, we don't have to," Declan said, looking at her with his big blue eyes.

"No," she said, "I want to play. What color are you going to be?"

They played the game happily for the next hour, stopping occasionally so Emily could blow her nose. When they finished, it was nearing lunch time. "What would you like for lunch?" Derek asked as he helped Emily and Declan clean up the game.

"Could we go out?" Declan asked timidly.

"Sure," Emily said, "Where would you like to go?"

"Could we go to Panera?" he asked, giving her a smile.

"I don't know why I asked," she said, giving him a quick hug before getting up. Her head was pounding again and her nose was still running.

"Dec," she said, turning to him, "Would it be alright if you and Derek picked up lunch and brought it back here. I'm not really feeling up to going out."

"Sure," Declan said, running into his room to get his shoes and jacket.

"You alright?" Derek asked, walking over to her and hugging her.

"Yeah," she said, putting her head on his shoulder, "Just tired."

"Go lay down," he said, "I'll take Declan to get lunch. Do you want anything?"

"Could you get me some chicken soup and a blueberry bagel?" she asked, grabbing another Kleenex.

"Sure," he said, kissing her cheek gently.

She smiled at him before going into her bedroom and lying down. She was sound asleep in a few minutes. Unfortunately, she only got about ten minutes of sleep before it was interrupted by a shrill ring of her phone. "What?" she said, groggily, answering it.

"Where you sleeping?" JJ asked on the other line.

"No, no it's fine," Emily said, waking up a little bit more at the familiar voice on the other end.

"I was just calling to see how you were doing," JJ said, feeling guilty about waking Emily up.

"I'm doing alright," Emily said, "I still have a low grade fever, a runny nose, and a headache and I'm more tired than normal, but other than that I'm doing good. We picked Declan up earlier and he and Derek went to go pick up Panera for lunch."

"That's good," JJ said, "Have you been drinking and eating enough?"

"Yes, JJ," Emily said, "You don't need to worry. How's Henry doing?"

"He's good," JJ said, "He still has a runny nose and is being super clingy for a four year old, but he's good."

"Are you alright?" Emily asked, hearing the tiredness in her friend's voice.

"Yeah," JJ said, "Just feeling a little run down."

"Are you sure you still want to have Thanksgiving?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," JJ said, trying to sound more awake, "I'm sorry for waking you Em."

"Don't worry about it," Emily said, hearing the door open, "I gotta go. Declan and Derek are here."

"Feel better," JJ said.

"Get some rest," Emily said, hanging up.

Declan came into her room with a bag of food. "We got you soup," he said, handing her the take out container full of it.

"Thanks," she said, taking the bowl from him.

"Did you get some sleep?" Derek asked, coming in behind the boy.

"No," Emily admitted, "JJ called to check on me and we talked for a while."

""How's she doing?" he asked, sitting down in a chair next to the bed while Declan climbed in next to her and started eating his soup.

"She's tired," Emily replied, taking a bite of her soup.

"Mom," Declan said, "Can we watch a movie after lunch?"

"Sure," Emily said, smiling at the name before taking her bagel out of the bag and dipping it in the soup.

"That is disgusting," Morgan said, pointing to her bagel. "No," Emily said, "It's good."

"Yeah," Declan chimed in, dipping his chocolate chip bagel in his broccoli cheddar soup.

"You two are strange," Derek said, chuckling.

"So, Declan," Emily said, turning to the boy next to her, "What movie do you want to watch after lunch?"

"Could we watch Star Wars?" he asked.

"Sure," Emily said, smiling at him.

"I'm full," she said, after a few minutes. She had eaten most of her soup and half a bagel.

"Can we watch Star Wars now?" Declan asked, putting down his empty bowl.

"Of course," she said, getting out of bed and taking Declan's bowl.

"No," Declan said, "I'll get these." He took Emily and Morgan's bowls and brought them to the kitchen.

"He is a good boy," Derek said, "You've done a good job with him."

"I didn't do it," Emily said, "It was mainly his school and Louise, before she, you know…"

"Yeah," Derek said, "Why don't you take some more Advil? I think your fever is up again," he said, putting a hand on her head.

"Alright," Emily said, taking the bottle from him and taking three. Declan came back in with the DVD.

"Do you want to watch it in here?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Declan said, putting the DVD in the player and started it up. He climbed into bed next to her and snuggled close.

"You can get in bed too," Declan said to Derek.

"Thanks my man," Derek said as Emily moved over to make room for him.

Emily smiled, glad Declan was so accepting of Derek. Normally, when he was home, he wanted her all to himself. She was always happy to spend time with him, baking and watching movies. She had always wanted a child of her own, and Declan was just that. She had legally adopted him a few weeks after both his parents were shot.

She snuggled into Derek's warm body, keeping an arm around Declan. She turned her attention back to the movie and found her eyes slowly closing. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep. She woke up just as the movie was ending.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Derek said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she said, "Where's Declan?"

She asked, noticing the boy wasn't in the bed anymore.

"He went to get something to drink," Derek said, stroking her hair softly.

"Ok," Emily said, snuggling closer to Morgan.

"I feel all sweaty," she said, pulling on her shirt.

He put her hand on her forehead. "I think your fever may have gone up," he said.

"Awesome," she said sarcastically. "I want to take a shower. I feel nasty."

"Alright," he said, getting up before helping her out of bed.

"What's going on?" Declan asked, coming back into the room with a bottle of unopened Gatorade.

"I'm going to take a shower," Emily said, "My fever is still high and I'm cold."

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern dancing across his face. "I'm fine, she said reassuringly.

"Good," he said, a smile crossing his lips, "This is for you," he said, handing her the Gatorade.

"Thank you," she said, taking it and struggling with the cap for a second before getting it opened.

"I'm going to get in the shower now," she said, "Why don't you go hang out with Derek?"

"Alright," Declan said, "Come on Derek. I want to show you something."

Emily smiled as she got in the shower. When she got out a half an hour later, she was feeling a lot better. Her muscles were still achy and her nose runny, but her headache was less and her chills were less severe.

"Hey," she said, walking out of her room, "What are you two doing?" Emily asked, walking into the kitchen and seeing both of them covered in flour.

"We are making turkey cookies to take to Aunt JJ's tomorrow," Declan said.

"Sounds fun," Emily said, "Can I help?"

"We already put them in the oven, but you can help frost them," Declan said.

"Alright," Emily said, sitting down at the counter on a bar stool. "Feelin' better?" Derek asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah," she said, "My chills and headache are a little less prominent."

"That's good," Derek said, wrapping her into a hug.

"What do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?" Emily asked her two boys.

"Can we just hang out and watch movies?" Declan asked, yawning a bit.

"You sure you don't want to go to the park or something?" Emily asked a little surprised that her normally very active little boy just wanted to hang around the house.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well," Derek said, "Let's get this mess cleaned up before we do that we made and then you can pick out a movie."

"Ok," Declan said, going to find the broom. Emily sat and watched as her two favorite boys cleaned up her kitchen, a sight she never dreamed she would see. She smiled as Derek threw a bit of flour at Declan. Declan looked at her for approval before throwing some back. They eventually got the kitchen back to the way it had been before they invaded it.

"Can we watch a movie now?" Declan asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Sure, Bud," Emily said, giving him a small hug, "Which one?" He picked out Avengers, and the three of them went into Emily's bedroom to watch it.

As she watched the young boy snuggle into her side and out his head in her chest, Emily thought back to the first time she had laid eyes on him almost nine years ago. _She had met Ian a few weeks before meeting Declan. He had taken her out to dinner several times and had taken her to work a few deals with him before deciding to take her to his house. He had invited her to stay with him in his villa for the weekend. She had agreed, knowing that she needed to get close to get information. She had walked into his house and he greeted her with a hug. "Hello Lauren," he said, "I'm glad you could make it." _

"_Thank you, Ian," she said, "This house is beautiful."_

_Suddenly, a small boy no older than three came running though the entry way. "Declan," Ian said, "Slow down."_

"_Who is this?" Emily asked, smiling at the little boy. _

"_This is Declan," Ian said. _

"_Declan?" a voice called. The little boy looked at shyly at Emily before running out of the room._

_She was instantly in love with the small boy. His blue eyes were bright and he was so innocent. She often wondered how someone so small and innocent could live in a house with a man like Doyle._

_When she moved in, she spent all her free time with him, playing hide and seek and chasing him around the large yard. She had spent days caring for him when he had chicken pox, which she ended up catching, but he was worth it. When Ian was arrested, she had taken Declan and Louise, the house keeper in and helped Louise raise Declan until he was old enough for boarding school. Then, she left Louise and Declan in the care of her friend, Tom Kohler and went to work for the FBI. _

_She had gone to visit them at least once a month and had spent as much time as she could with Declan. When she had found out about Doyle's escape, she had been forced to cut all contact with him. It had been a grueling 8 months without any contact with him and when she finally did see him, he was almost shot. That day had been hard for her. She had almost lost Declan and she had lost Ian. She kept telling herself that her feelings for him died with Lauren Reynolds, but deep down, she could still remember him as the loving, sweet man who would take her on long walks, kiss her and make her world explode. She allowed herself to shed a few tears for him when she was alone. _

_After that day, she knew she was going to adopt Declan. She was the only person he had left that was alive other than Tom, and Tom's schedule was even crazier than hers. So, a month after she returned to DC, Declan Patrick Doyle became Declan Patrick Prentiss. The whole team had thrown them a huge party for them. Emily had made JJ Declan's godmother and Derek his godfather. Henry and Jack were thrilled to have a new "cousin" to play with. _

Emily smiled as she thought about all of those memories as she looked at the boy next to her. She was shocked to see he was sound asleep. Declan never normally fell asleep during the day. He was normally a hyper, active boy. She put her hand on his head and winced when she felt how warm it was. Derek was also sleeping, but when she felt his head, she sighed, realizing he didn't have a fever. He woke up when she took he hand off his head.

"You alright?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yeah," she said, "But you should go. You haven't gotten a good night sleep in over a week. Declan and I will probably be pretty out of it for the rest of the night. I think he might be getting sick, and I just want to sleep."

"You want some alone time with him don't you?" Derek asked, knowing that Emily and Declan were used to spending one on one time together.

"Kinda," she said, sheepishly, "I really do love having you here, but I don't see Declan a lot. Sorry."

"It's fine," Derek said, kissing her gently, "I'll come by tomorrow before JJ's if that's ok. You're still planning on going right?"

"Yeah," she said, "as long as Declan is feeling alright."

"Ok," he said, "See you tomorrow."

"I love you," she said, kissing him again, "Thank you for everything you have done for the past few days. I don't know how I would have survived without you."

"I really didn't mind," he said, "I love you too." With that, he left.

Emily walked back into her bedroom and noticed Declan was awake. "Hey, Buddy," she said, going over to him.

"Mom," he said, looking at her with tired, glassy eyes, "I don't feel good."

"I know, Buddy," she said, running her hand through his sweaty hair.

"Maybe I got what Joey had," he said, putting his head on her lap.

"What was wrong with Joey?" she asked, hoping it wasn't anything serious.

"He got a fever yesterday and spent the whole day sleeping," Declan said, "The nurse said it was the flu and that all she could do was just let him rest and get better."

"Well, what's bothering you?" Emily asked, hoping he didn't have the same flu as she had.

"My head hurts," he said, "and I'm tired."

"Are you cold?" she asked, putting her hand on his forehead.

"No," he said, "I'm just tired."

"Why don't you go put on pajamas and then we can take a nap," she said, helping him sit up. He nodded and walked slowly into his room. She changed into her own pajamas and grabbed out some extra blankets from her closet. She went into the kitchen and got two bottles of Gatorade, yellow for Declan and blue for herself. When she got back into her room, Declan was in her bed, wrapped in several blankets.

"I got you some Gatorade," she said, taking off the top and handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said, taking it.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked, knowing she needed him to take something for his fever.

"I don't care," he said, "I just want to sleep."

She sighed and ran her hand through his hair one more time before going into the kitchen and grabbing a yogurt out of the fridge. She brought it to him and got him to eat most of it before giving him some children's Advil. She decided to eat something and take some Advil herself because her headache was coming back. Then she got into her bed and snuggled close to Declan, wrapping him in her arms as they fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I know I sound like a broken record, but it really is awesome. **

**Anyway, this chapter is focused on JJ, Will and Henry. Hope you enjoy and review.**

* * *

JJ woke up Wednesday morning with a familiar feeling in her stomach. She jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom, barely making it before she lost all the food she had eaten the previous day. Will was behind her a second later, pulling her long blonde hair out of her face and rubbing her back with his gentle hand. When she finished, he handed her a cup of water. She took it gratefully and rinsed her mouth out before handing it back to him and sitting down on the floor.

"You alright?" he asked, sitting down next to her, wrapping a protective arm around her.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh, "I just can't kick this flu. I've been throwing up every morning for the past week."

"Why don't you get back in bed," Will said, putting a hand on her forehead, before helping her up, "At least you don't have a fever."

JJ nodded as she slowly got back into bed.

She slept for another hour before she was woken up by Henry's crying. She got up, realizing her stomach was feeling much better. She walked into the living room of the house she and Will had bought just about four years ago.

"Mo…Mo…Mommy," Henry cried, running to her.

"Hey Monkey," she said, picking him up.

"Sorry," Will said, giving her a half smile, "He woke up and said he wanted you. He's been very cranky the whole time you were gone," Will explained, rubbing his son's blonde hair.

"Are you still feeling yucky?" JJ asked Henry, sitting down on the couch with her young son.

Henry nodded his head. "My nose is yucky," he said, "And my head hurts."

"Aw, buddy," she said, kissing his forehead, "Why don't we see if Daddy will make us some breakfast and then we can have a movie day in bed?"

"Ok," Henry said, putting his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Could you make pancakes?" JJ asked Will as she rubbed Henry's back.

"You sure?" he asked, "You just threw up an hour ago. Can you handle pancakes?"

"Yeah," she said, "I feel fine now, except for a headache. Please," she said, using her best begging face.

"Alright," he said with his drawl, "Pancakes it is." He went into the kitchen and started breakfast. JJ sat on the couch, rubbing Henry's back gently. She was trying to figure out why her stomach had been so unsettled for the past few days.

_JJ POV_

_I don't think this is the flu. Emily didn't throw up as part of hers and neither did Henry. And my back and feet are sore, which is not part of the flu. Last time I felt like this was when I was… no, I can't be… my last cycle was… oh crap, I'm pregnant._

JJ stopped rubbing Henry's back and sat there for a minute, a shocked look on her face. Will came in with the pancakes and immediately set them down, seeing the shock on her face. "You alright, Jayje?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah," she said, looking at him, "Yeah, just tired."

"Don't lie," he said, brushing a piece of hair from her face, "What's bothering you?"

"I'll tell you later," she said, "Let's have breakfast. I need to go shopping for tomorrow."

"I can do that," Will said, "You can just spend your day with Henry."

"No," she said, "I'll do it. I just need a few things. Rossi is bringing his mom's pumpkin pie, Hotch is bringing sweet potatoes, and Derek is bringing crescent rolls. I just need to pick up a turkey, some potatoes, and a few more things."

"Alright," Will said, "Now let's eat."

JJ lifted Henry off her shoulder and leaned him against her chest. She grabbed a tissue off the coffee table and wiped his runny nose. They ate their breakfast while watching on of Henry's cartoons.

When they were done, JJ put a very tired looking Henry on the couch, covered him with a blanket and went to get in the shower. When she finished, she got ready, kissed Will and Henry and left for the store. She picked up everything she needed for the next day and then went down the "feminine" isle, but she passed what she would normally be buying and went to the pregnancy tests. She grabbed three and then picked up some peppermint tea and saltine crackers, the two things that had helped her with morning sickness with Henry. She checked out and hurried home, remembering that she had promised Henry a movie day in bed.

When she got home, she brought all the bags in except for the one containing the tests. She knew Will was working that afternoon and decided to wait until then to take them. When she walked in the door, she heard Henry in tears and Will saying, "Sh. Mommy is going to be home soon." She felt awful. She had left her little boy when he wanted her. She could hardly take care of one child, how would she possibly manage two? She was almost in tears by the time she set the groceries down and went to Henry and Will.

"Hey," she said, taking Henry from Will's arms. He buried his face in her neck and let out a pitiful moan. She unwillingly let a tear fall down her cheek.

Will brushed it away. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking in her eyes.

"I'm a bad mom," she said, more tears falling.

"No," he said, "You are a great mom. Henry is perfectly happy."

"No," she said, "I'm a horrible mom. I left Henry just so I could go to the store and he's miserable and I don't know how I'm going to be able to raise another kid."

She covered her mouth after she finished, realizing what she had just said. "Another baby?" Will said, shocked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure if I am going to have another baby," she said, "But I think I might be pregnant. That's why I wanted to go to the store, to pick up pregnancy tests."

"Did you take them?" he asked.

"No," she admitted sheepishly, "I was going to wait until you were at work."

"Why don't you take them now?" he said, taking Henry from her.

She dried her eyes and got up, getting the tests from her car and taking them in the bathroom. When she finished, she went back out to Will and Henry.

"We have to wait three minutes," she said, taking Henry from Will.

"It's ok," Will said, kissing her, "Whatever happens, I love you."

"I love you too," she said, through tears.

Three minutes later, the three of them went into the bathroom.

"You look," JJ said to Will, kissing Henry on the head. Will looked at the test and a smile broke across his face.

"I'm gonna be a Daddy again," he said, kissing her. Tears fell from her eyes as she took in the news. Henry picked his head up from her shoulder.

"Why are you sad Mommy?" he asked.

"I'm not sad," she said, smiling, "I'm happy. You are going to be a big brother."

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "When?" he asked.

"In a few months," she said, "I have to ask the doctor after Thanksgiving ok." He nodded and placed his head back on her shoulder.

Her smile faded a bit. "What's wrong?" Will asked, seeing her now sad looking face.

"I just feel bad that Henry's so sick," she said.

"You can't help that," he said, giving her a hug, "He'll be ok."

"I know," she said. "I need to get goin'" Will said, looking at his watch, "I'll see you later, Sweetheart," he said, kissing her, then giving Henry a kiss before grabbing his badge and gun and leaving.

"Well Mr. Big Brother," she said, rubbing Henry's back, "How about if we get some juice and watch a movie in the big bed?"

"Can we watch Thomas?" the little boy asked, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Sure," JJ said, handing him a tissue. She set him on her bed, before going into the kitchen and getting an old sippy cup down from the cupboard and pouring some juice in it. She grabbed a Thomas the Train movie and Henry's blankie off the couch before returning to her room. Henry was curled up under the covers. She put the movie in and handed him his juice and blankie.

"I'm gonna go call Aunt Emily, ok," she said, "I'll be right back." He just nodded and curled up with his blankie.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Emily's number. "What?" a very sleepy sound Prentiss answered. JJ instantly knew she had woken her still sick friend.

"Were you sleeping?" she asked, sheepishly, already knowing the answer.

"No," Emily said, obviously lying, "No, it's fine."

JJ decided not to tell Emily the real reason she call. "I was just calling to see how you were doing," JJ said, feeling guilty for waking her friend up.

"I'm doing alright," Emily replied, "I still have a low grade fever, a runny nose, and a headache and I'm more tired then normal, but other than that I'm doing good. We picked Declan up earlier and he and Derek went to go pick up Panera for lunch."

"That's good," JJ said, glad her friend was eating again, "Have you been eating and drinking enough?" JJ asked, not wanting a repeat of what had happened earlier in the week.

"Yes, JJ" Emily replied, "You don't need to worry. How's Henry doing?"

"He's good," JJ said, not wanting to tell her friend how absolutely miserable he was, "He still has a runny nose and is being super clingy for a four year old, but he's good."

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," JJ said, lying again, "Just feeling a little run down."

"Are you sure you still want to have Thanksgiving?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," JJ said, trying to sound more like her normal self, "I'm sorry for waking you Em."

"Don't worry about it," Emily said "I gotta go. Declan and Derek are here."

"Feel better," JJ said. "Get some rest," Emily said, hanging up.

JJ put her phone down and went back into her room. She got into bed next to Henry and snuggled him close to her chest, putting one hand on her flat stomach. They were both sound asleep before the movie was half over. JJ could have slept all day, but unfortunately, Henry had other plans. He woke up two hours later and woke her up.

"I'm hungry," he said, coughing a little.

"Ok," she said, waking up fully, "Why don't we go get some soup for lunch?"

"Ok," he said, motioning for her to pick him up as she got up from the bed. She did and he laid his head on her shoulder. She noticed it seemed warm.

She sighed, going into the bathroom and grabbing the thermometer. She stuck it in the little boy's ear and waited for the beep. 100.5, not to high. She took him into the kitchen and grabbed a can of soup out of the pantry. She grabbed a pot out and put it on the stove, setting Henry carefully on the counter before pouring the soup in the pot and turning it on. She cooked the soup quickly and put it in bowls. She carried Henry to the table before grabbing the bowls and spoons and giving him one.

"Thank you Mommy," he said, picking up his spoon. They both ate their soup quietly, Henry slurping his.

When they finished, JJ got some medicine and brought it to Henry.

"No, Mommy," Henry said, as she poured the medicine, "I don't want it."

"You have to take it Buddy," JJ said, "You can have some ice cream." She hated bribing him, but she wasn't feeling well and she didn't want to fight him.

"Ok," he said, taking the medicine and screwing his face into a frown when he took the medicine.

"Thank you," she said, handing him a small bowl of mint ice cream. He ate it quickly and smiled at her with ice cream all over his face.

"Come here," JJ said, picking up her son, "How about if we go take a bath?"

"Ok," Henry said, "Can I have bubbles?"

"Sure," JJ said, kissing his forehead, taking note that it seemed a little cooler. She put him in the bath and played with him for a while until his eyes started to close.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" she asked, getting him out of the bath.

"No," he said, "Can we read a story and snuggle?"

"Sure Monkey," she said, pulling his pajamas on. "Do you want some juice?" she asked, carrying him into her room.

"Yes please," he said, grabbing his blankie and getting under the covers. She got him some juice and his favorite book and went back into her room.

She handed him the juice and snuggled down under the covers. She read him his favorite book, _Bedtime for Baby Star_. By the time the book was over, Henry was out cold. JJ followed soon behind him, wondering if having Thanksgiving was really such a good idea. When she woke up three hours later, she was feeling a little more awake. Henry was still out cold, so she decided to take this rare opportunity to get the house cleaned for the next day. She picked up all of her son's toys, along with all the blankets that were scattered throughout the house from the two of them being sick. She was just about to start on the dishes when Henry came walking into the kitchen.

"Mommy," he said, pitifully, putting his arms up for her to lift him.

"How are you feeling Monkey?" she asked, picking him up and rubbing his back.

"Yucky," he said, putting his head on her shoulder. She put a hand across his forehead and realized it was warm again. She glanced at the clock, 4:30 pm. Henry had to wait another hour and a half before he could have more medicine. She wondered for a second if she should take him to the hospital, but decided not to because his fever wasn't exceedingly high. This virus would just have to run its course. She debated calling everyone and canceling for the next day, but she decided to wait and see how he was feeling the next day.

"Do you want an ice pop?" she asked him, hoping it would help with his fever.

"Can I have orange?" he asked, picking his head up at the mention of the treat.

"Of course," she said, going to the freezer and grabbing him an orange ice pop. He took it happily and licked it.

"Thank you Mommy," he said, letting out a harsh cough after. She carried him to the couch and set him down before sitting next to him. He snuggled into her side.

"When can I meet the baby?" he asked her.

"Not for a few months," she said, kissing his hair.

"Why?" he asked, giving her a puzzled look.

She smiled at him. "Right now," she explained, "The baby is too tiny to be able to live. He or she has to grow bigger inside Mommy's tummy before it can be born."

"Oh," he said, thinking for a second, "Is the baby a brother or sister?"

"I don't know," she said, "We have to ask the doctor later. Do you want it to be a brother or sister?"

"Umm," he said, "I want a brother and sister." "Both?" JJ said, looking at him with big eyes. "Uh huh," he said, "So I can play trucks with my brother and you can play princess with my sister."

"I see," JJ said, giving him a serious looking face, "That sounds like a good plan, but I don't think there are two babies."

"Oh," he said, his sticky orange mouth forming a small frown.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she said, picking him up, "And then we can watch a movie."

"Ok," he said, forgetting all about the baby, "Could we watch Backyardagins?" he asked as she wiped his mouth off with a paper towel.

"Sure," she said, putting him down, "Go get in my bed and I'll get the movie."

Henry slowly went into her room, rubbing his blankie against his face. JJ's heart broke when she saw how sick her little boy was. She grabbed the movie and went into her room. Henry was coughing again. JJ went over to him and rubbed his back.

"Big breaths," she said, trying to calm him down. His cough tapered off and he put his head in her lap.

"I don't feel good," he said, rubbing his nose on her sweatpants.

"I know, Monkey," she said, "I know. How about if we go in the bathroom and make a steam room to make your cough better?"

"Ok," he said, sitting up.

"I'll go start it and then come get you, ok?" JJ said, getting up. He nodded and lay down on the bed.

She grabbed a few pillows and blankets before going into the bathroom and turning in the shower as high as she could. She set the blankets out on the floor and put the pillows up against the cabinets. Then she went out into her room, careful to keep the door shut. She picked up a very lethargic Henry and carried him into the now steamy bathroom.

"Take deep breaths," she said, sitting down on the floor. The two of them sat there, Henry sleeping while JJ rubbed his back, for another hour. When they finished, JJ was sweating buckets and so was Henry, but she was too tired to give him another bath so she carried him back to bed and both of them fell asleep.

That's the way Will found them when he got home at 8 pm. JJ woke up as he walked into the room.

"Hey," he said, giving her a kiss, "How's out little man?"

"He's had a fever all day and we did a steam room about two hours ago," she said, sitting up.

"Poor little man," Will said, running his hand over his son's fevered head.

"I think we might need to cancel tomorrow," JJ said, "He is still sick and miserable."

"Alright," he said, kissing her again, "If that's what you want, we can call everyone in the morning and tell them that Thanksgiving is canceled."

"Ok," she said, leaning into him, "I wish we didn't have to cancel because Rossi will be all alone."

"I'm sure he can spend it with Hotch or Emily or Reid," Will said, giving her a hug, "Now, have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No," she said, suddenly realizing how hungry she was, "I should probably wake Henry up and get him to eat too."

"Yeah," Will said, "He needs to eat if he wants to get better and you need to eat to keep that little baby healthy."

"Can you go heat up some soup and I'll get him up?" JJ said.

"Sounds good," Will said, kissing her one more time before going into the kitchen.

"Henry," JJ said, going to her sleeping little boy, "Time to wake up, Monkey. Daddy is making dinner."

"I'm tired," he said, rubbing his blankie on his runny nose.

"I know," JJ said, picking him up and laying him on her shoulder, "But you need some food to help you feel better. If you eat some, you can sleep in the big bed tonight."

"Ok," Henry said, clutching his blankie close. She carried him into the kitchen just as Will was finishing up the soup.

"Hey, little man," he said, giving Henry a kiss on the cheek, "Your momma said you're feelin' yucky." Henry nodded and yawned. '

"How about if we eat some dinner and then after we can take a bath and go to bed?" JJ said, sitting down at the table with Henry on her lap. Will brought the bowls of soup over and the family started eating. Henry was mainly just stirring his soup around the bowl, every once and a while taking a small bite.

"How was work?" JJ asked Will, taking a bite of her own soup.

"Nothin' special," he said, "I would have rather been here with you two all day."

"I doubt that," JJ said, "All we did was sleep."

"You know I love takin' care of you two or rather three," Will said, gesturing to her still flat stomach. JJ smiled and they continued eating in silence. By the time they finished, Henry was sleeping on JJ's lap.

"I'll give him a bath while you go get a shower," Will said, taking the bowls into the kitchen before taking Henry from JJ.

"Thanks," JJ said, heading into the master bedroom while Will took Henry down the hall into the frog themed bathroom that belonged to the sick boy in his arms. Will turned on the bath before undressing the little boy and putting him in the tub.

"I don't want to take a bath," Henry said, trying to climb out of the tub.

"Little man," Will said, gently putting him back into the tub, "You need to take a bath so we can go to bed."

"Ok," Henry said, settling back into the tub. Will washed his young son's body and hair with his dinosaur soap before draining the bath and wrapping his son in a towel. He carried Henry into his room and dressed him in a pair of warm pajamas.

"I want Mommy," Henry said, looking at Will with tired eyes.

"How about if we go get some medicine and then we can go find Momma?" Will said, picking Henry up and grabbing his blankie off the bathroom floor.

"No," Henry said, "No medicine."

"I'm sorry, Buddy," Will said, grabbing the children's Nyquil off the counter, "You need to take this, then we can go find your momma."

"No," Henry said, starting to cry. His crying made him cough and JJ came out of her room to make sure he was ok.

"Mommy," Henry cried, reaching for her.

"Buddy," JJ said, "Calm down. What's wrong?"

"Daddy wants me to take yucky medicine," Henry cried.

"Henry," JJ said, "You need to take it or else you can't sleep in the big bed."

"Ok," Henry said, cries tapering off. Will gave him the medicine and JJ gave him a cup of juice when he finished.

Then Will picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. He set Henry on the bed and watched the little boy curl into a ball.

"You want to go to bed now?" he asked JJ, seeing how tired she looked.

"Yeah," she said with a bit of a frown, "Sorry we're so boring tonight."

"You're not boring, Jayje," he said, giving her a kiss, "I'm glad you are getting some rest. I love you."

"I love you too," she said, getting into bed next to her sleeping son, hoping he would be better by the next day.

* * *

**So this is the last chapter I have pre-written so updates may be a bit slower now. I am hoping to finish the next chapter in the next three days, but it may not happen. Please review. **

**PS- Please go on my profile and answer my poll about your favorite character pairings. It will help with future writings . **

**Thanks.**

**musicgirl1120**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for reading. This chapter was edited to replace Elle with Ashley. Hope you like it better than before. Thanks**

* * *

Spencer walked in the door of the house he and Ashley had bought two years prior, just before Addison was born. He heard the distinct cry of his little girl. It was a cry that they rarely heard, one she only used when she was hurting or sick.

"Ashley," he called, walking up the stairs, following the sound of his daughter's cries. "Hey," he said, walking into the master bedroom, seeing his nearly seven and a half months pregnant wife trying to calm their nearly two year old daughter.

"Hey," Ashley said, sounding absolutely exhausted.

"What going on in here?" he asked, kissing his wife gently before taking his little girl from her arms.

"She's sick," Ashley said, sitting down on the bed, "She has a fever and is super congested and I don't know what to do to make her feel better," Ashley said, almost in tears.

Spencer looked at the little girl in his arms. Her face was splotchy and red from crying, her nose was running and she was crying as hard as her congested body would allow. Spencer held her close to his chest and rubbed her back, bouncing her slightly. Her cries started to taper off and soon she was sleeping. He smiled as he set her in the pack-and-play Ashley had set up in their room, no doubt to keep an eye on Addison while she was sick. Addison was usually a total Mommy's girl, but when she was sick, the only person she usually wanted was her daddy.

Spencer went and sat down on the bed, pulling his wife close to him.

"I missed you," he said, kissing her.

"I missed you too," she said, kissing him back.

"Have you been getting enough rest?" he asked, "And taking your vitamins and eating enough and…?"

"Yes, Spencer," she said, sounding slightly annoyed, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know," he said, hugging her, "I just worry about you. Now, have you eaten dinner?"

"No," she said, rubbing her temples, "Addison has been crying for the past two hours."

"What would you like for dinner?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Chinese?" she asked, smiling at him slightly. He smiled back, knowing she was going to ask for that. Chinese was her one and only craving during her pregnancies.

"Ok," he said, "I'll go call." He kissed her one more time before grabbing his phone and walked into the hallway to call her favorite Chinese place. He ordered her favorites, fried rice, orange chicken, and beef and broccoli.

As soon as he hung up, he went back into the bedroom. Ashley was in bed, leaning against the pillows with her eyes closed. She opened them slightly and gave him a small smile.

"Dinner will be here in twenty minutes," he said, pulling off his sweater vest and collared shirt. He grabbed a t-shirt from his drawer and put it on before sitting on the bed next to Ashley.

"Are you alright?" he asked, bringing her head to his chest.

"Yeah," she said, "Addison kept me up for most of the night last night because her fever was making her uncomfortable. When I finally did get her to sleep, Munchkin kept me up for another hour kicking. I am completely exhausted."

"After dinner," he said, bringing her into his lap and rubbing her shoulders, "You can take a shower and go to bed. I'll stay up tonight if Addison is cranky. And you," he said, turning to the ever growing baby bump, "Let your mom sleep." He started talking softly to the baby, reciting some play or story in Greek to it.

Ashley smiled at this scene. She had been slightly worried about how he would be with Addison. She had known that he wasn't always the best with kids, but the minute Addison Elizabeth Reid was born, the look in his eyes took all her fears away. He looked at their precious daughter with such love and compassion; she knew he would be the perfect father. She was right. Even though Addison was a mommy's girl, she loved her daddy. She had Ashley's light blonde and baby blue eyes. Much to Ashley's delight, Addison had inherited part of Spencer's memory. While it wasn't eidetic, she was more mentally and developmentally advanced than most children her age, retaining most of what Spencer read to her. However, when she was sick, she was just as cranky and irritable as all other toddlers. Ashley had spent the better part of the past day and a half trying to calm the crabby, sick little girl.

She sighed as she felt Spencer's hands massage her neck at just the right place. "I love you," she said, turning around to kiss her husband.

"I love you too," he said.

Suddenly, a doorbell rang. Addison woke up with a start and started screaming. Ashley groaned as she went to get up from the bed.

"I got it. You just rest," Spencer said, picking his screaming daughter from the pack-and–play. He rubbed her back gently as he grabbed his wallet from the dresser and went downstairs to answer the door.

"Thanks," he said, handing the delivery boy the money, "Could you set it on the kitchen table?" Spencer lead the boy into the kitchen, still trying to get Addison to calm down. "Thanks again," he said as the boy ran out. Then he turned his attention to his little girl.

"Sky," he said, wiping a tear off of her cheek, "Do you want some juice?"

She shook her head and buried it in his neck, screams slowly turning into quiet sobs. He kissed her head, realizing she was burning up. He opened the cabinet they kept the medicine in and started looking for the baby Advil.

"It's right here," a voice said from the other side of the kitchen.

He turned around to see his favorite person standing there with the medicine.

"I took it upstairs yesterday because I didn't want to come down here every six hours to get it," Ashley said, measuring the right amount of the sticky medicine for her daughter.

"Addison," she said, "Want some yummy syrup?"

"Ok," the sick toddler said, lifting her head just long enough to take the medicine. Then she snuggled back into her father's neck.

"Dinner's here," he said.

"Good," Ashley said, "I'm starving." She started to get plates and silverware out of the cupboard.

"You need to rest," he said, "I can get this stuff."

"I'm not an invalid," she snapped, "I'm pregnant, not helpless."

"Sorry," he said, "I know you're not helpless. I just want to help."

"I know," she said, kissing his cheek, "You are helping. Addison is finally calm. That is more help than you realize."

He smiled as he watched her take the plates to the table. He loved her so much. He had been taken by her from the minute Hotch had introduced her to the team. They began dating immediately after she left the team and he purposed a few months later. She still worked in Andy Swan's unit, but was on extended maternity leave because it was too dangerous for her to be out in the field when she was pregnant.

"Let's eat," she said, carrying the food over to the table. He sat down at the table next to her and skillfully positioned Addison, who was now sleeping, in one of his arms. They ate in silence, not wanting to wake Addison. When they finished, Ashley stood up to clear the dishes.

"Let me do those," Spencer said, "You are exhausted. Go take a shower and get in bed."

"Ok," she said, putting the plates she had in her hands in the sink and kissing him before going upstairs.

He was a little surprised at how easily she decided to go, however he remembered all the other times he had been home when Addison was sick and he knew that it was a miserable and exhausting experience. Spencer carried Addison up to her room and laid her in her small toddler bed, letting out a small sigh when she curled into the blankets, popping her thumb back into her mouth.

He quietly went down to the kitchen and began washing the dishes, trying to be as quiet as possible. When he finished, he made Ashley her favorite tea before going upstairs to the master bedroom. Ashley was in bed, snuggled into several blankets, shivering slightly. Spencer sat down on the bed and Ashley sat up slightly.

"Ashley," Spencer said, handing her the tea, "Are you alright?"

"Spencer," Ashley murmured, tears starting to flow, "I don't feel good,"

He held her tight as she cried, remembering that the last few months of her pregnancy was bound to be full of mood swings and exhaustion when she hadn't spent the past few days taking care of a flu infested toddler.

"Ashley," he said as she cries stopped, "I think you have a fever. Please, let me check it, just to make sure the baby is ok."

"Fine," she said, wiping the last of the tears away. He grabbed the thermometer form the bathroom and swiped it across her forehead. "101.3," he said, brushing a piece of hair from her face, "You caught Addison's flu."

"Great," she said, "Now will you leave me alone."

"Ok," he said, "But I need to go call the doctor. Please try to stay awake until I get off the phone."

"Ok," Ashley said, taking a sip from the tea before snuggling into the blankets.

Reid sighed, knowing a sick, pregnant Ashley was no fun. During her pregnancy with Addison, Ashley had had a low immune system, causing her to pick up everything from the stress of constant travel. However, when she got a chest infection that eventually lead to a week in the hospital with pneumonia, her doctor had forced her to stop working. During this pregnancy, she had been put on a slew of vitamins to help her immune system which so far had worked, keeping her relatively healthy, but spending two days with a sick toddler attached to her was pretty much counteracted the vitamins.

Spencer made his way down to the kitchen to call the doctor without worrying about waking Addison.

"Dr. Riggs office, how can I help you?" a friendly voice said from the other end of the line.

"Hello," Spencer said, "This is Spencer Reid. My wife Ashley is a patient of Dr. Riggs. She has the flu and I was wondering what kind of medicine I could give her to make her more comfortable?"

"Let me get the doctor," the woman on the other line said.

"Hello," Dr. Riggs voice echoed over the phone.

"Hello, Doctor. This is Spencer Reid," Spencer said, "Ashley caught the flu from Addison and I was wondering if there was anything I could give her?"

"You could try Tylenol or a saline nasal spray," Dr. Riggs said, "If she has any nausea you can treat it like morning sickness. Other than that, just let her rest and keep her comfortable."

"Thank you," Spencer said, "See you in a few weeks."

"Tell Ashley I hope she feels better," the doctor said before hanging up. Spencer went into the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Tylenol. He filled a cup with some pedilyte, which Ashley liked more than most people and brought both things up to his wife. She was barely awake, curled into the blankets.

"Here," he said, handing her the medicine and cup, "The doctor said this was safe for the baby."

"Thanks," she said, coughing a bit.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Can you just hold me?" she asked, wanting his warm arms around her cold, aching body.

"Of course," he said, pulling on some pajamas and getting into bed. Within minutes, both were sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

**I edited this chapter a little just because I choose to change something in the next chapter. It is pretty much the same as it was before. Read if you would like**.

* * *

Hotch had arrived home to find Jack and Beth both sleeping which was unusual for both, however, Hotch knew that Beth had let Jack have some friends spend the night the day before and he knew that 9 year old boys were not fond of sleeping when they were together. Hotch fixed himself a quick dinner before joining Beth in bed. She had moved in a few weeks ago after his proposal which they had yet to tell his team about. She woke up slightly as he climbed in.

"Hey," she said, "We missed you."

"I missed you too," he said, kissing her, "How was Jack's sleepover?"

"Good," she said, "except Max had to leave at 4 am because he had a fever."

"It seems to be going around," Hotch said, "I hope Jack doesn't get it."

"Yeah," she said through a yawn.

"Goodnight," he said, kissing her forehead. They were both still sleeping the next morning when Jack came in, rubbing his baby blankie against his face.

"Dad," he said, shaking his father, "Dad."

"Wha…Oh, good morning Jack," Hotch said, waking up and pushing himself up.

Jack climbed into bed between Hotch and Beth who was just waking up.

"Good morning Jack," Beth said before leaning over to kiss Hotch.

"I don't feel good," Jack said, leaning against Hotch's chest. Beth ran her hand over the boys head.

"Aaron," she said, "He's burning up."

"I'll go find the thermometer," Hotch said, getting up, but sitting back down when his head started spinning.

"You alright?" Beth asked, sitting up and putting her hand on his back.

"Yeah," he said, "Just a little dizzy."

She put her hand on his forehead. "Aaron," she said, "You're burning up. Lay back down."

Hotch knew better than to argue with Beth so he laid back down, snuggling with Jack. Beth went into the bathroom, grabbing the thermometer off the counter from where she had left it when Jack's friend was sick. She grabbed the bottles of both adult and children's Advil went back into the bedroom.

"Who wants to be first?" she asked, walking over to the bed.

Hotch sat up, taking the thermometer from her and putting it under his tongue. A few seconds after, it beeped and he took it out and Beth took it from him before he had a chance to look at.

"102.3," Beth said, "I think you picked up the flu."

"That would make sense," Hotch said, "JJ and Emily both were down with it over the past week."

Well," Beth said, pouring three Advil pills into her hand and handing him a glass of water she had gotten from the bathroom, "Take these and try to get some sleep. Hopefully you will be feeling better by tomorrow."

Hotch nodded before laying down and closing his eyes, coughing a bit. Beth then went around to the other side of the bed, shaking her soon-to-be stepson to wake him up. Jack's eyes opened slowly, looking at Beth.

"I don't feel good Beth," Jack said, snuggling into the covers.

"I know Jack," Beth said, "I need you to put this thermometer in your mouth and take some medicine. Then you can go back to sleep."

Jack nodded, sitting up a bit. Beth slipped the thermometer under his tongue. When it beeped, she took it out.

"102.7," Beth said, "Poor buddy. Take some of this and then go back to sleep."

She handed the medicine cup to him, and he swallowed it before curling into his father's side and falling back to sleep. Beth sighed, knowing that she was in for a long day with the two sick Hotchner's. She went into the living room and started cleaning up all the blankets and pillows from Jack's sleepover. She and Jack had spent the day before playing and building forts, not bothering to clean up before they went to bed early last night.

After putting the dirty blankets and pillowcases in the washer, she went into the kitchen, grabbing out a can of chicken broth, a box of noodles, a can of chicken, and a few spices along with a bag of carrots and celery from the fridge. She knew both of the patients liked her homemade chicken. She got it started, then left it on the stove to simmer before wetting a half a dozen washcloths and putting them in bags in the freezer to chill. After she finished, she went back into the bedroom to check Hotch and Jack. Hotch was still sound asleep, but Jack was awake, just lying there.

"Hey, bud," Beth said, "How are you feeling?"

"Bad," Jack said, sitting up.

"Do you want to go watch a movie in the other room?" Beth asked.

Jack nodded and Beth helped him up and wrapped her arms around him, guiding him to the living room.

"What do you want to watch?" Beth asked, after helping Jack to the couch.

Jack shrugged, lying down on the couch.

"How about_ Charlie Brown Thanksgiving_?" Beth asked, knowing Jack loved that movie.

Jack nodded as Beth popped the movie and went to sit on the couch next to Jack. Jack put his head on her lap, making her smile.

She had been worried when she had started dating Aaron knowing her had a young son who all but witnessed his mother's murder when he was very young. She was afraid Jack would feel she was trying to replace his mom, which was not her intention. Jack, however, loved Beth from the minute he met her after the marathon. The two had spent a lot of time together, hanging out, making dinner, Beth even started watching Jack instead of Jessica when Jess started dating. As Beth looked at the sick boy lying across her lap, she felt as if he was her own child.

She stroked his hair and he looked up at her, giving her a tired smile. "I love you, Beth," he said, sleepily.

"I love you too buddy," she said, kissing his forehead, frowning at how warm he was, "Would you like a popsicle?"

"Yes, please," Jack said, picking up his head so Beth could get up. Beth went into the kitchen, grabbing a washcloth out of the freezer as well as a Popsicle. She went back into the living room, giving the brightly colored red, white, and blue Bomb Pop to Jack, putting his head back on her lap. She placed the washcloth on his head.

"Why is it so cold?" Jack asked, licking his Popsicle.

"I put it in the freezer," she said, brushing his hair behind his ear, "My mom used to do that when I was little and had a fever."

"Feels good," Jack said, smiling at Beth, "Your mom was smart."

"I know," Beth said, "She also used to let me take bubble baths and gave me lots of Gatorade when I was sick."

"That sounds good," Jack said, "Can I take a bath later?"

"Sure," Beth said, "And I'll call Aunt Penelope and see if she can buy some Gatorade for you and you dad. Is your favorite flavor still red?"

Jack nodded, "And Dad likes yellow."

"Ok," Beth said, grabbing her phone off the end table.

She and Garcia had begun a friendship not too long after she had started dating Aaron. They both were always in D.C. so it was easy to get together for breakfast or dinner. Occasionally, Jack and Beth would bring dinner to Garcia when the team was out on a case.

"Hello, you are speaking to the lovely Penelope Garcia," Garcia said, answering the phone.

"Hey, Pen," Beth said, "Jack and Aaron both caught the flu and are pretty miserable."

"Poor Boss man and little boss man," Garcia said, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually," Beth said, "That's why I'm calling. I was wondering if you could pick up some yellow and red Gatorade."

"Of course," Garcia said, "Do you need anything else?"

"Could you pick me up another bottle of children's and adult Advil?" Beth asked.

"Absolutely," Garcia said, "See you in a few."

"Thanks Pen," Beth said, hanging up. She looked down at Jack who had finished his Popsicle and was sleeping. She carefully slipped his head off her lap and went into the bedroom to check on Aaron who was waking up.

"Hey," she said, sitting down on the bed next to him and putting her hand on his forehead.

"Hey," he said, his voice weak and scratchy.

"You still feel warm," Beth said, running her hand through his dark brown hair.

"'m tired," he said, leaning into her cool hand.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Can I have something to drink?" Hotch asked, closing his eyes.

"Of course," Beth said, getting up.

"Hey," Hotch said, sitting up a bit, "Where's Jack?"

"He's out on the couch sleeping," Beth said, "He woke up and I took him out there to watch a movie."

"Ok," Hotch said, lying back down. Beth went into the kitchen and poured a glass of grape juice from the fridge. She grabbed a washcloth from the freezer before heading back into the bedroom.

"Here you go," she said, handing him the juice.

"Thanks," he said, taking a drink before putting the cup down on the night stand. She put the cold towel on his head, running her hand through his hair.

"Thanks," Hotch said, smiling at her, "That feels so good." They sat there for a few minutes before there was a knock in the door.

"Who's that?" Hotch asked, pushing himself up.

"Penelope," Beth said, "I asked her to pick up a few things."

Hotch nodded as Beth got up and went to answer the door. She found Jack sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Buddy," Beth said, going to the door.

"Hey Pen," she said, letting the perky, pregnant blonde in, "Thanks so much."

"Hey Beth," Garcia said, walking in, "hey Jack."

"Hi, Aunt Pen," Jack said, coughing as he sat up.

"Not feeling good, huh, Cupcake," Garcia said, going over to the couch, sitting down next to Jack.

"No," Jack said, "I got the flu from my friend."

"Careful Pen," Beth said, putting the Gatorade in the fridge, "You don't want to catch the flu."

"I'll be fine," Penelope said, "Besides, Kevin already has it. So I have probably already been exposed."

"How are the babies doing?" Beth asked, sitting down in the arm chair.

"Good," Penelope said, rubbing her baby bump, "We have our five month ultrasound in a few weeks."

"Are you going to find out the sexes?" Beth asked.

"No," Garcia said, "I want it to be a surprise. I need to get going. Kevin is sick and I need to get back."

"Alright," Beth said, getting up, "Thank you so much for bring that stuff over."

"You're welcome," Garcia said giving Beth a hug, "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow at JJ's."

"Yeah," Beth said, letting Garcia out, "Thanks again." Beth closed the door and went back into the living room.

"Jack," she said, "Would you like some Gatorade?"

Jack nodded. "And can we watch another movie?" he asked.

"Of course," Beth said, pouring a cup of the red liquid for the little boy.

"I'm going to go check on your dad," Beth said after giving him the drink and putting on a new movie.

"Ok," Jack said, putting his head down and closing his eyes. Beth went back into the bedroom and climbed into bed next to Hotch, snuggling close to him.

"You're going to get sick," Hotch said, rolling over to face her.

"I probably already am anyways," she said. He nodded as they fell asleep. Beth spent the rest of the day after she woke up taking care of the two Hotchner's. By the time they went to bed that night, her head was pounding and she knew she was coming down with the flu.

* * *

**Hope you still liked this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. I am sorry it took so long. Thanks for hanging in there with me. If you want a say in the next chapter, answer my poll. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Penelope Garcia had gotten home a few hours earlier than the rest of the team because she was in DC. However, when she got home, she was exhausted. Being pregnant was something that took more energy out of the usually hyper technical analyst than she had expected, but she was more than a little excited to be having her husband of just over a year's children. She had found out at her first appointment she was expecting twins.

She walked into the house quietly, knowing Kevin had the flu and was probably sleeping. She went into the bedroom both to change and to check on her husband. As she walked in, he stirred from his sleep, looking at her with tired eyes.

"Hey," he said, "Am I dreaming or is my gorgeous wife really home?"

"Hey, My Prince," she said, going over to his side of the bed, putting a hand on his forehead. It was a bit cooler than it had been the day before, but he definitely still had a fever.

"How was work?" he asked, sitting up and covering a cough.

"Fine," she said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said as she kissed his forehead.

"How are our little superheroes?" Kevin asked, lifting her shirt a bit to expose the bump that was growing every day.

"They are doing a great job sucking all of Mommy's energy," Garcia said through a yawn, "I'm going to make some dinner for us and then we can go to bed."

"Sounds good," Kevin said, "Would you like some help?"

"You need to rest," she said, kissing his forehead one more time before changing into a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt.

She then went into the kitchen and grabbed out some tomato soup and a loaf of bread along with some cheese and butter. She started the soup and then went about making the grilled cheese. Within fifteen minutes, she had everything done. She put it all on a tray along with two bottles of water and a bottle of Nyquil for Kevin. Carefully, she walked into the bedroom, handing Kevin a bowl of soup and a plate with a sandwich in it before sitting down next to him with her own food.

"This looks good," he said, taking a small bite out of the sandwich.

"Thanks," she said, digging into her own dinner, "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little," he said, "I'm still tired and achy, but the headache is all but gone."

"That's good," she said.

"Are we still going to JJ and Will's for Thanksgiving?" he asked, taking another bite of his soup.

"As long as you're better," she said, "I don't want anyone else to end up sick. Em had it while they were gone and she ended up in the ER because of complications from food poisoning."

"Poor Emily," Kevin said, knowing how awful this was without having to deal with food poisoning on top of it.

"Yeah," Garcia said, "She was doing a little better when they were coming back, but she still was miserable according to Derek."

Kevin nodded. "Tomorrow," she said, "I was thinking of going out and picking up some paint swatches for the nursery."

"Alright," he said, finishing his food, "Have you decided on a theme yet?"

"I was thinking either jungle or under the sea," she said, taking Kevin's bowl and plate.

"I like jungle," he said, taking the medicine she offered him.

"And I was thinking we could paint some animals on the wall," she said, getting up.

"I like that idea," he said, lying down and curling into the blankets. She carried the dishes into the kitchen, loading them into the dishwasher before joining her husband in sleep.

The next morning, she woke up at 9 am. Kevin was still snoring, so she decided to get up and take a shower. She had a slight headache, but she was used to that since being pregnant. She took a long, hot shower, dressing quickly afterward in a pair of pink maternity sweats and a t-shirt JJ had gotten her not long after she announced she was having twins that said, "I've got two peas in my pod."

She walked out of the bathroom to find Kevin still sound asleep. She decided to make breakfast before waking him up. She went into the kitchen and made herself some eggs, eating hers before making more and bringing them into the bedroom to Kevin.

"Sugar Pie," she said, shaking him slightly, "Wake up. I made you your favorite breakfast."

He rolled toward her, giving her a smile as he woke up. "Good morning," he said, clearing his throat.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, pushing a piece of hair off of his forehead.

"Better," he said, sitting up and taking the plate from her.

"I'm gonna go out," she said, kissing his forehead, "Call me if you need anything."

"Alright," he said, "Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome, My love," she said, grabbing her purse as she walked out of the room.

Just as she left the paint store with various shades of light greens and browns in her hand, her phone rang.

"Hello, you are speaking to the lovely Penelope Garcia-Lynch," Garcia said, answering the phone.

"Hey, Pen," Beth said, "Jack and Aaron both caught the flu and are pretty miserable."

"Poor Boss man and little boss man," Garcia said, getting into her car, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually," Beth said, "That's why I'm calling. I was wondering if you could pick up some yellow and red Gatorade."

"Of course," Garcia said, already heading to the Walgreens, "Do you need anything else?"

"Could you pick me up another bottle of children's and adult Advil?" Beth asked.

"Absolutely," Garcia said, pulling into the parking lot, "See you in a few."

"Thanks Pen," Beth said, hanging up. Garcia ran into the Walgreens, grabbing a few bottles of the Gatorade in the colors Beth had asked for as well as the medicines. She paid and quickly drove to the Hotchner house.

"Hey Pen," she said, letting the perky, pregnant blonde in, "Thanks so much."

"Hey Beth," Garcia said, walking in, "hey Jack."

"Hi, Aunt Pen," Jack said, coughing as he sat up.

"Not feeling good, huh, Cupcake," Garcia said, going over to the couch, sitting down next to Jack.

"No," Jack said, "I got the flu from my friend."

"Careful Pen," Beth said, putting the Gatorade in the fridge, "You don't want to catch the flu."

"I'll be fine," Penelope said, "Besides, Kevin already has it. So I have probably already been exposed."

"How are the babies doing?" Beth asked, sitting down in the arm chair.

"Good," Penelope said, rubbing baby bump, "We have our five month ultrasound in a few weeks."

"Are you going to find out the sexes?" Beth asked.

"No," Garcia said, "I want it to be a surprise. I need to get going. Kevin is sick and I need to get back."

"Alright," Beth said, getting up, "Thank you so much for bring that stuff over."

"You're welcome," Garcia said giving Beth a hug, "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow at JJ's."

"Yeah," Beth said, letting Garcia out, "Thanks again."

Penelope got back into her car and drove home. In all honesty, she wasn't really very worried about Kevin, but she herself was exhausted and her headache was becoming worse. She got home, finding Kevin on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, Babe," he said as she walked in, "How was paint shopping?"

"Good" she said, "I had to stop by the Hotchner house because Jack and Hotch are sick and Beth needed me to pick up a few things for her."

Kevin nodded as she sat down next to him, putting her head on his lap.

"Are you alright?" he asked, running his hands over her hair, "You feel warm."

"I'm tired," she said, "And I have a headache."

"Let's go take a nap," he said, "I think you are getting sick."

She nodded, too tired to care. He guided her into the bedroom, helping her into bed before getting in next to her. Within seconds they were both out cold.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Don't forget if you want a say in the next chapter, answer the poll on my page. Thanks so much for all your support. Reviews always appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you so much for being so patient with me. I hope to get another chapter done next month, but right now, I have a ton of stuff going on with school. Let me know what you want to hear in the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Emily woke up on Thanksgiving morning with a very warm eleven year old curled into her side. She still had a horrible headache and could tell she was still running a fever. She rolled over carefully, not wanting to disrupt the sleeping boy. The clock said 8:30.

They were supposed to go to JJ's at 3, but Emily knew the chances of that happening were slim. Declan clearly had caught the flu and she didn't want to pass it along to anyone else. She grabbed her phone off the night stand and sent Derek a text, letting him know that Declan was sick.

She then rolled back over and took a better look at the sleeping boy. His eyes had big bags under them and his cheeks were red in contrast with his otherwise pale face. She could see a thin sheen of sweat across his forehead. Just as she was about to put a hand on his forehead, her phone vibrated. She looked at it, seeing it was from Derek. She quickly opened the text, which read:

**To Emily: Hey. Sry to hear Dec is sick. I think I'm coming down with the flu 2. How about I come over and we can spend Thanksgiving together as a sick bunch.**

Emily frowned when she read he was sick, but smiled at the thought of spending the day with him, even if they all were sick. She quickly texted him back.

**To Derek: Sry I got u sick. We would love to spend the day with u if u feel up to it. **

She set her phone down on the night stand as she got up, carefully tucking the blankets in around Declan. She went into the kitchen, grabbing the children's Advil as well as the adult Advil. She also grabbed the bottles of Gatorade she had put in the fridge the night before. Before going back to the bedroom, she got a box of crackers so they could take their medicine. She brought all the stuff back into her bedroom, setting it on the night stand, picking up her phone as it vibrated again.

**To Emily: Dont feel bad that im sick. I'll be over in twenty minutes. Love you.**

**To Derek: Love you too**

Emily smiled as she sent the text before waking Declan.

"Come on Buddy," she said, rubbing his back, "I know you don't feel good, but I need you to take some medicine so you can feel better."

"'kay," he said, rolling toward her and opening his eyes before coughing harshly.

"Aw, Bud," she said, getting back into bed and putting her arm around him, "Here, eat some of these and then we can take some medicine, ok?"

He nodded, "Are you still feeling sick?" he asked, nibbling on a cracker.

"Yeah," she said, "I think the food poisoning destroyed my immune system so it's taking longer for me to get better."

Ne nodded again, putting his head on her side.

"Are we going to Aunt JJ's?" he asked as he reached for another cracker.

"No sorry," she said, knowing he was looking forward to it as much as she was, "Not with all of us sick. Derek is coming over though."

"But I don't want him to get sick," Declan said furrowing his brow.

"He already is," Emily said, running her fingers through Declan's sweaty hair, "I got him sick."

"Oh," Declan said quietly. They just sat there for a few minutes, nibbling on crackers until Emily decided they had had enough to take some medicine. She gave Declan his before handing him his Gatorade. Then, she took hers.

"Dec," she said as the boy snuggled back into the blankets, "I'm gonna go get a quick shower. If Derek comes, can you let him in?"

"Ok," Declan said, closing his eyes. Emily kissed his forehead, wincing at the warmth. She grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom, turning on the shower. She thought the day she had legally adopted Declan, smiling as she heard the judge's words echo in her head.

"_Emily Prentiss, you understand that by adopting Declan Doyle, you are promising to treat him as though he were your own, giving him the same rights you would any biological child?" _

"_I do," Emily said. _

"_Then," the judge said, "I would like to ask you, Declan. Do you want to live with Emily Prentiss, having her be your mother from now on?" _

"_Yes," Declan said, "I love Em and I want to live with her forever." _

"_Well than," the judge said, "I now make this adoption officially legal. Declan Patrick Doyle will now be known as Declan Patrick Prentiss. Congratulations." _

_Emily was in tears as she hugged the then year old beside her, the one she had thought of as her own for over 7 years. The whole team was there, clapping and hugging both of them but all she could think of was this boy she had just committed to raise. She knew she was in for a great journey with him as her own little boy._

As Emily climbed out of the shower, she smiled a little bigger, knowing she had made the right choice a little more than a year ago. She loved Declan as though he were biologically hers. She quickly dried herself, dressing in comfortable sweats and a t-shirt. She towel dried her hair before the doorbell rang.

She went to answer it, finding her boyfriend standing there with a tissue in hand, looking like he was running a fever.

"Oh, Derek," she said, letting him in, "You look awful."

"Thanks," he said, "You don't look half bad yourself."

"You know what I mean," she said, "Let's get you to bed. Have you taken anything for your fever?"

"Geez Prentiss," he said as she ushered him into her room, "I'm fine. It's just the flu."

"I know," she said, kissing him, "I just feel bad I got you sick."

"I'm fine," he said, "Though, if you have some Advil, I was out at my house."

"Here," she said, handing him the crackers, "Eat some of these and then you can take it."

"Thanks," he said as they got into her bed, careful not to wake the sleeping boy who was on one side.

"How is he?" Derek asked as she handed him the Advil after her had eaten some of the crackers.

"He is running a fever," she said, "And he had a pretty nasty cough. I hope he is feeling better before he has to go back to school."

"Yeah," Derek said with a yawn, "I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"Ok," Emily said, "I'm gonna go call JJ and let her know we aren't coming today." Derek nodded as he rolled over in bed.

Emily smiled as she watched Declan curl closer to Derek. She grabbed her phone and went into the kitchen, dialing her best friend's number.

"Hey Em," JJ said, answering her phone, "I was just about to call you. What's up?"

"I was calling to tell you we can't come today," Emily said, "I still have a fever and now both Derek and Declan are sick. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," JJ said, "I was calling to tell you the same thing. Will picked up the bug from Henry who is still sick and I am starting to feel sick again."

"Maybe we could just have a sick Thanksgiving get together," Emily said jokingly.

"That actually isn't a bad idea," JJ said, "I'll just call Hotch, Spence, Garcia and Rossi and tell them not to come. Then you guys could still come over and we could just hang out and watch movies all afternoon."

"I was joking," Emily said, "But that actually sounds like fun. We all could wear pajamas and just be miserable together."

"Ok," JJ said, "Can you guys still come over at three?"

"Yep," Emily said, "I'm gonna go take a nap before we come. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"If you have any sick people food, you could bring that," JJ said, "But if not, we have plenty of stuff."

"Ok," Emily said, "See you at three."

"Bye," JJ said, hanging up. Emily went back into the bedroom, setting an alarm on her phone for two just in case they were still sleeping then. Then she climbed into bed next to Derek, snuggling into his warm body, thinking just how lucky she was.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you would like to hear next. Thank you so much.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you so much for the feedback. I always love it.**

* * *

JJ woke up on Thanksgiving with a pounding headache and a churning stomach. She raced to the bathroom, grimacing as she lost her stomach contents.

"_Dang," _she thought, "_I was never this sick with Henry." _

She sat on the floor for a few minutes, catching her breathe and trying to calm her stomach. She got up and brushed her teeth, still feeling slightly nauseous, but nothing compared to what she was feeling when she woke up. Her head was still pounding and she felt kind of off, like there was cotton stuffed in her head.

She climbed back into bed next to Will and Henry. She felt Henry's forehead, noting that his fever seemed to be down a little, but his breathing was still raspy and rough. She kissed his brow before snuggling back under the covers, trying to get comfortable.

However, her headache and a slight tickle in the back of her throat was making it hard. After ten minutes, she decided to go lay on the couch, hoping she wouldn't disrupt Will or Henry. She started coughing soon after she went into the other room, trying to muffle the noise. When the fit as over, she laid down on the couch and, within seconds, fell into a restless sleep.

She woke up about an hour later, the nausea rearing its ugly head again. She ran for the bathroom, barely making it in time to be sick yet again. As she threw up, she felt her hair being lifted off her neck and someone running a hand over her sweaty back. As she finished, he pulled her back into his lap.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he said, kissing her forehead, "Baby givin' you problems?"

She nodded, noting his red cheeks and slightly raspy voice.

"I feel like crap," she said as he stroked her hair, "I was never this sick with Henry."

"I know," he said, "Let's get you back to bed."

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked as he helped her up and handed her her toothbrush.

"I think I might have caught Henry's flu bug," Will said, "But don't worry 'bout me. I think you have a fever too."

She nodded, feeling suddenly exhausted and awful, "I think we need to cancel Thanksgiving," she said as they went back to bed, "We will get someone else sick if we had it."

"I know," he said, tucking her in, "We can call everyone later."

JJ nodded, falling back into her uneasy sleep a few minutes later. When she woke up at 9:30, she was relieved that the nausea was completely gone. However, her headache was worse and her nose was now running. She sat up, trying to quiet a cough that threatened to come bursting out of her chest. She looked over to see her son's soft brown eyes opened and watching her.

"Hey bud," she said, rubbing his back, "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged, letting out a painful sounding cough.

"Oh, monkey," she said as he put his head on her lap, "You sound awful. How about if we can all your aunts and uncles and tell them not to come over today?"

"No Jack or Declan or Skylar?" Henry asked coughing a little.

"No," she said, running her hands through his hair, "I don't want you to get them sick."

He just nodded before closing his eyes again. Will had woken up from Henry's coughs and smiled as he listened to his wife and son. He couldn't help but think about the new baby growing inside his wife. He pushed himself up a bit, looking at his wife.

"Hey," she said, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he said, "Just a headache and a bit of a stuffy nose. How are you doin'?"

"I'm alright," she said, "I'm not nauseous anymore which is good. I just feel bad for Henry. He sounds awful."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Will said, leaning over Henry to kiss JJ's head, "Can I get you anything?"

"Could you grab my phone off the table?" JJ asked, feeling guilty because he was sick too, but she didn't want to wake Henry.

"Of course," Will said, "And stop feeling guilty. I can read your face."

She smiled a little in spite of herself, thinking of how great her husband was and how lucky she was to have him, Henry, and the baby. Will came back in with her phone and just as she was about to call Emily, her phone started ringing.

"Hey Em," JJ said, answering her phone, "I was just about to call you. What's up?"

"I was calling to tell you we can't come today," Emily said, "I still have a fever and now both Derek and Declan are sick. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," JJ said, rubbing her head, "I was calling to tell you the same thing. Will picked up the bug from Henry who is still sick and I am starting to feel sick again."

"Maybe we could just have a sick Thanksgiving get together," Emily said jokingly.

"That actually isn't a bad idea," JJ said, thinking of how much they all were looking forward to this special day, "I'll just call Hotch, Spence, Garcia and Rossi and tell them not to come. Then you guys could still come over and we could just hang out and watch movies all afternoon."

"I was joking," Emily said, "But that actually sounds like fun. We all could wear pajamas and just be miserable together."

"Ok," JJ said, "Can you guys still come over at three?"

"Yep," Emily said, "I'm gonna go take a nap before we come. DO you need me to bring anything?"

"If you have any sick people food, you could bring that," JJ said, "But if not, we have plenty of stuff."

"Ok," Emily said, "See you at three."

JJ hung up and Will looked at her with an expectant look.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

"Emily and I decided to have a sick Thanksgiving," JJ explained, "All of them are sick too so they are going to come over and we are just going to hang out and relax together."

"That's a good idea," Will said, reaching for a tissue, "What time are they comin'?"

"Three," JJ said, "I need to call the others and tell them not to come through. I wouldn't want anyone else to catch this awful bug."

Will nodded and helped JJ shift Henry so he was propped up on a pillow to help his cough. Deep down, JJ was worried because his cough sounded so awful. She decided if he wasn't getting better by the following day, she would take him in. She picked up her phone and dialed Spencer and Elle's number. Spencer answered with a yawn.

"Hello," he said, trying to suppress another yawn.

"Hey," JJ said, "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah," he said, "But it's no big deal. I need to give the girls their medicine in ten minutes anyway. I was going to call you after that. We can't come over today. Skylar has been sick for the past two days and Elle caught it from her. I also believe I am starting to exhibit symptoms."

"Oh," JJ said, "I was actually calling to tell you not to come because we are all sick, but if you guys are too you could still come. Emily, Derek and Declan are all sick and are coming over for a sick Thanksgiving."

"That sounds like a good idea," Reid said, "We will probably come, even if it's just for a little while. I know Elle was really looking forward to it and I bet Skylar will like to see her cousins."

"Ok," JJ said, "I will see you any time after three."

"Thank you," Reid said, "I need to go. See you later."

"Feel better," JJ said as she hung up.

"Is he alright with it?" Will said, coming back into the bedroom with some Gatorade and the Tylenol.

"Actually," JJ said, taking a bottle from Will, "They are all sick too so they are going to drop by for a little bit. But I know with a sick toddler, they probably won't be able to stay long."

"Yeah," Will said, getting back into bed and handing JJ some Tylenol.

"I still need to call everyone else though," JJ said, yawing a bit and rubbing her temples.

"Do ya want me to?" Will asked, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"I can do it," JJ said, "But could you maybe take Henry back to his room because I don't want to wake him up."

"Sure," Will said, taking the sleeping boy out of the bed carefully. As he left the room, JJ dialed Hotch's number.

"Hello," a very stuffed up Hotch said.

"Hey Hotch," JJ said, "Are you sick too?"

"Yes," he said, "Jack had it when I got home and I came down with it yesterday. Now, Beth is running a fever and has a bad headache."

"Oh, no," JJ said, "Well, then I guess you guys can still come over today if you want."

"What," Hotch asked, sounding confused, "Why would you want a bunch of sick people in your house?"

"We are having a sick Thanksgiving," JJ said and then explained everything that was happening.

"That is a good idea," Hotch said, "If Beth and Jack are feeling up to it, we will be there around three."

"Ok," JJ said, "Feel better."

"You too," Hotch said before hanging up. Will walked back in just as she was about to call Garcia.

"Who did you already call?" Will asked, getting into bed and curling up under the blankets.

"Hotch," JJ said, "and apparently they are all sick too. He said they were going to try to come if everyone feels up to it. I'm gonna call Garcia and Rossi quickly and then take a little nap."

"Sounds good," Will said, yawning, "I might join ya."

JJ smiled and kissed his forehead. She then dialed Garcia's number.

"Hello," a man's voice answered.

"Hey Kevin," JJ said, "Where's Penelope?"

"Sleeping," Kevin said, "She got the flu from me and is running a pretty good fever."

"Her too?" JJ said, "Well, we are having a sick Thanksgiving if you guys want to come." JJ went on to retell the story of the unique Thanksgiving they were having.

"Sounds fun," Kevin said, "If Penelope is feeling up to it, we will definitely come."

"Ok," JJ said, "Tell Pen to feel better."

"I will," Kevin said, hanging up.

"More?" Will asked, looking at his wife.

"Yep," JJ said, "Now I just need to call Rossi. Then we can sleep."

Will nodded as JJ dialed the final number. "Hello," Rossi said, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Are you sick?" JJ asked.

"No," Rossi said, "I feel fine, why?"

"Because everyone else on the team is sick and we are going to have a sick Thanksgiving, but if you're not sick, I wouldn't recommend coming."

"I see," Rossi said, "I think I will skip it. I really would prefer not to be sick."

"Sorry," JJ said.

"It's fine," Rossi said, "Tell everyone else to feel better."

"I will," JJ said, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," Rossi said, hanging up.

"Is he sick too?" Will asked as JJ put her phone on the nightstand and lay down.

"No," JJ said, yawning, "He's just gonna skip it today. He doesn't want to get sick."

Will nodded and put an arm around his wife. They both fell asleep within minutes, soft snores filling the room as they breathed with their sick, clogged noses.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Let me know what you want to read next, more about the other team members, more Emily and Derek, more Will and JJ, or the Sick Thanksgiving. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading. Hope you like the changes**

* * *

At about two thirty, JJ and Will awoke from their nap.

"D'ya sleep well?" Will asked, rolling toward JJ and kissing her forehead.

"Yeah," she said, snuggling into his chest, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really," he said, grabbing tissues for both himself and his wife.

"Me neither," she said, blowing her nose, "I think it's about time for more medicine though."

Will nodded, "I'll go grab some from the kitchen id you can go get Henry."

"Sounds good," JJ said, getting up and grabbing one of Will's sweatshirts out of the dresser as a chill seized her body. Will noticed her shivering and went to her wrapping his arms around her small figure.

"You're burnin' up," he said, "Why don't you grab a blanket and go chill on the couch and I will get Henry and the medicine."

"But your sick too," JJ protested weakly, leaning against him.

"I'm fine," Will said, "You look like you are about to collapse." He guided her to the couch, wrapping a warm blanket around her before going to get Henry. He carried the lethargic little boy to JJ, who wrapped him into the blanket with her. He laid on top of her, putting his head on her chest and letting out a harsh cough.

"Hey monkey," she said, brushing his blonde hair from his sweaty forehead.

"Hi Mommy," he said pitifully, rubbing his face on her chest.

"Guess what," she said, "You cousins are coming over in a little bit."

"But I'm sick," he said, "I don't want them to be sick too."

"They already are," JJ said, kissing his forehead.

"Oh," he said, coughing once more. Will came in with three cups of water and the medicine. After everyone had taken their own dosage of the correct medicine, he capped the bottles and sat down on the couch with JJ's head on his lap. She smiled at him.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"About two fifty," he said, running his hand through her shoulder length blonde hair.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth and put my hair up," she said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Will nodded as he picked up Henry, "I'm gonna change his pj's," Will said.

JJ nodded as she made her way into the bathroom. She pulled off her warm sweatshirt and sweatpants, quickly grabbing new ones out of the dresser to change into. She then put her hair into two braids and brushed her teeth. She washed her face with a warm wash cloth, soaking in all its warmth. When she was finished, she still felt awful, but she felt better. She went to the closet she shared with Will and grabbed out the extra blankets they kept there, knowing with so many sick people, someone was bound to be as cold as she was. She brought the blankets into the family room, putting them on the couch. Just as she went to put the tea kettle on the stove, the doorbell rang.

At about one thirty, Emily was awakened by Declan attempting to get out from between Derek and herself.

"Hey Bud," she said, voice rasping a bit, "Where are you going?"

"I need to go to the bathroom," he said as she helped him out of the bed. He went into the bathroom as she rolled over toward Derek.

"Hey," he said, waking up and rubbing his eyes before drawing her close, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said, snuggling to his chest, "Are you feeling up to going to JJ's at three?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'm not feeling as bad as you were when you first got sick. But why would JJ want all of us over if we are all sick?"

"Because they are all sick too," Emily said.

"Oh," Derek said, rubbing her back as they lay there. Declan came back in and climbed back into bed. Emily moved over and allowed her son to get under the covers.

"Hey Dec," she said, running her hand through his sweaty hair, "Are you feeling up to going to Aunt JJ's in a little while?"

"Yeah," he said, giving her a tired smile, "But I don't want them to get sick."

"They already are," Emily said, kissing his overly warm forehead, "How about if you take a bath before we go. I think it might make you feel better."

"Ok," he said, coughing a bit and snuggling closer to her for a hug before he got up again.

"Go get new pajamas and I will go run the bath." He nodded, slowly walking out of the bedroom.

"Do you need any help?" Derek asked, pushing himself up into a seated position.

"I got it," she said, going into the bathroom, "But I do want to check all of our temperatures before we go to JJ's. Declan feels pretty warm to me."

"Ok," Derek said through a yawn. JJ got a bath running for Declan and added some Epsom salts she used when she had colds. Declan came in with pajamas and a towel in hand.

"You good?" she asked him, kissing his forehead one more time.

"Yeah," he said as she left the bathroom.

"Just call if you need anything," she said, going back into the bedroom and curling up in bed next to Derek.

"I feel bad," she said, snuggling into his warm arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"I got you sick and now I'm not taking care of you like you took care of me when I was sick."

"Don't worry about it," he said, "I'm nowhere near as sick as you were. Just a little fever and cough that's all."

"I love you," she said, snuggling closer to him.

"I love you too," he said, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

She still felt very warm to him and he was worried because he knew the flu normally didn't last this long, but he also knew the food poisoning had destroyed her immune system and made fighting this flu an uphill battle for her. They sat there, just snuggled together, enjoying each other's company. Declan got out of the bath around 2:15.

"We need to get ready to go to JJ's" Emily said as Declan got back into bed.

She grabbed the thermometer off the nightstand and handed it to Derek who ran it across his forehead. The device beeped and he handed ot back to Emily.

"100.2," she said, handing him a few crackers and three Advil along with a bottle of gaterade she had grabbed from the fridge. He ate the crackers as she ran the thermometer across Declans warm forehead.

"102.4," she said, handing him some crackers as she measured out the correct dose of Children's Advil for him. She them took her own temperature which was still at 101.2. She ate some food before taking a few of the small red pills.

"We need to get going," she said, getting up, "Dec, Why don't you bring your blanket Garcia made you for your last birthday."

He nodded, going into his room to retrieve the tie blanket that was black on one side with FBI on the other piece of fabric. Emily grabbed her favorite green blanket from her bed.

"I'm gonna bring the Advil," she said, grabbing a bag, "And a couple bottles of Gatorade."

"Sounds good," Derek said, grabbing her favorite warm sweatshirt from her closet. Though he had almost never been in her room, he knew her favorite comfort clothes.

By 2:40, they were in Derek's SUV, driving to JJ's. Declan snoozing in the back seat while Emily and Derek talked quietly in the front seat.

After hanging up with JJ, Reid had grabbed the thermometer, baby Advil, Tylenol, Advil, a cup of milk for Addison and some V8 juice for both himself and Ashley before going back into the bedroom where Ashley and Addison were in bed.

Addison had woken up in the middle of the night, sweaty and super congested. Spencer had managed to change her clothes before giving her a nebulizer treatment. Addison had asthma and had been given the nebulizer when she was about eight months old. She usually did not like having to put the mask on her face, but the night before, she had simply allowed her father to put the mask on. Spencer was a bit worried because she seemed very lethargic, but he knew this flu was hard and lasted longer than the normal strain.

As he walked into the bedroom, Addison looked up at him with her big brown eyes and held her arms up weakly.

"Daddy," she cried as he got into bed before putting her in his lap.

"Good morning," he said to Ashley as she opened her eyes.

"Hey," she said, looking at him.

"Time for a temperature check and medicine," Spencer said, grabbing the thermometer and handing Addison her milk. She took it, drinking a little. Spencer knew when she was sick, Addison rarely like to eat or drink; however, dehydration was not something he wanted his little girl to have to deal with. He took her temperature, 102.4. He managed to get the medicine in her mouth before she noticed.

"Your turn Ashley," he said, running the thermometer over her forehead, "102.1," he said, handing her the tylonal and V8, "Take these."

She nodded, taking the pills and downing some of the cool liquid.

"Did you call JJ and tell her we aren't coming today?" Ashley asked, sitting up a bit.

"She called me," Spencer said, putting his arm around his wife, "She said we can still come if we are up to it. Apparently they are all sick as well."

"Sounds fun," Ashley said, snuggling into him, "What time?"

"Three," Spencer said, kissing her forehead.

"Let's take a nap until then," Ashley said, lying back down. Spencer nodded, placing the now sleeping Addison in between himself and Ashley. The three were asleep within minutes.

By the time Spencer woke up, it was almost two. He decided to get up and take a shower with Addison. When Addi was sick, one of her favorite things was taking a shower while her mom or dad held her. He pulled his groggy toddler out of the bed, holding her close as he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, carefully taking off his clothes before taking off Addison's damp pajamas.

They got in the shower, Addison instantly relaxing as she let the warm water hit her skin.

"Feels good Daddy," she said, smiling at him.

"I know Princess," he said, kissing her forehead, "Do you want to go to Aunt JJ and Uncle Will's?"

"Yeah," she said, "But I tired."

"I know," he said, "You can take a nap there."

She nodded, putting her head on his shoulder. He washed her with the baby soap and then just stood under the shower, letting Addison enjoy the warmth. When he turned off the shower spray, he grabbed two fluffy towels, wrapping on around his little girl before wrapping the second on around himself. He quickly dressed Addison in warm pajamas he had brought into the bathroom.

Once she was dressed, he put on a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt. Most people would never believe he owned these clothes. In fact, the team had never seen him in these clothes; however, he wasn't feeling well and these clothes were comfortable.

He then decided to wake Ashley up, just in case she wanted to shower before they left.

"Ashley," he said, rubbing her sweaty back, "Wake up."

"Spencer," she said, rolling over to face him.

"Hey," he said, kissing her, "Did you want to shower before we go to JJ and Will's?"

"Yeah," she said, sitting up, "I will go get in the shower. He nodded, helping her up. While she showered, he put Addison in the pack 'n' play.

He then grabbed Addison's diaper bag, putting the thermometer, Advil, and Tylenol into the bag. He then filled a few sippy cups with pedilyte, juice, and milk for Addison. By the time he was done, Ashley was out of the shower.

"Hey Babe," he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Eh," she said, laying down on the bed, "I'm not feeling any better, but I'm not feeling worse either."

He kissed her forehead, helping her off the bed. She grabbed her favorite blanket while Spencer grabbed Addison, her bag, and her favorite blanket. He also grabbed a jacket for her as well as for himself. By the time they pulled out of the drive way, Ashley and Addison were both sleeping, snoring lightly as they drove.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter I wrote instead of doing my school work. Oh, well. Hope you enjoy. The next chapter is going to be Thanksgiving. Would you like me to countine this story or work on something new. Let me know. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Hotchner house was on Thursday morning. Jack was sleeping between Hotch and Beth. When Hotch wok up at eight thirty, he realized both his son and fiancé were still sleeping. He wasn't surprised about Jack because he knew the boy was sick; however Beth never slept past seven. He reached over and felt her forehead, sighing when he felt the hear radiating from it. He was still net feeling super great, but he knew he needed to get something to bring down all of their fevers. He grabbed the thermometer off the nightstand. Jack was just waking up as he did so.

"Morning Buddy," Hotch said, half smiling at his son, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Jack said, looking up at his dad.

"Let me take your temperature and then you can take some medicine," Hotch said, putting the thermometer in his son's mouth.

Beth had just started to wake up when the thermometer beeped. Jack's fever was still at 102.3. Hotch gave him some more medicine.

"I want to go back to my bed," Jack said, getting out of the bed, "It's too hot in here."

"Ok," Hotch said, kissing his son before he left.

"Is he still sick?" Beth asked, coughing before rolling back toward Hotch.

"Yeah," Hotch said, "And so are you."

Beth groaned, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"Headache?" he asked, kissing her forehead. She nodded as he slipped the thermometer into her mouth. Headaches were something Beth got every time she was sick. Usually Advil would help and he was hoping it would this time as well.

"102.5," he said, kissing her forehead as he pulled the thermometer out. He handed her some crackers from the side of the bed and after she ate a few, he gave her some Advil.

"Get some sleep," he said, kissing her one last time.

She nodded, closing her eyes. Hotch got up to get some water when his phone rang. HE listened as JJ explained what was going on and told her they would try to come.

After he hung up, he checked on Jack before climbing back into bed and promptly falling asleep. Jack woke him up around two.

"Hey Jack," Hotch said, pushing himself up, "Would you like to go to Aunt JJ's?"

"But I'm sick," he said, climbing into bed.

"But so is everyone else," Hotch said, blowing his nose.

"I want to go," Jack said, "Is Beth coming too?"

"I think so," Hotch said, "She is sick too."

"Oh," Jack said, looking at the women in the bed next to him.

"Do you want to go put on new pajamas and wash your face?" Hotch said, rubbing Jack's back.

Jack nodded and got out of bed. Hotch looked over at Beth and was surprised to see her staring back at him.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, bring her to him.

"Since Jack came in," Beth said.

"How's the head?" he asked, running his hands through her hair.

"Better," she said, smiling at him, "But if we are going to JJ's I want a shower and more Advil."

"Sounds good," he said, "I'll join you."

Beth nodded, knowing with the way she was feeling that standing was going to be a challenge. He grabbed a pair of pajamas for each of them and turned on the shower before going to help Beth into the shower. They showered quickly and got dressed even faster.

By the time they were done and Hotch helped Beth dry her hair, it was two thirty. Jack had fallen asleep in the couch in clean pajamas. Beth grabbed the bottles of Advil as well as the thermometer and an insulated bag with frozen washcloths. Hotch carried Jack out to the car before helping Beth out. Jack stayed asleep the whole trip and Beth fell asleep quickly as well.

* * *

After hanging up with JJ, Kevin had decided to go make some soup for his wife. HE was feeling better, though he was still running a fever, and wanted to make it up to his wife who had taken care of him the entire five days he had been sick.

She had been up half the night with a fever that was giving her chills and a cough that was making her absolutely miserable. Finally around five, she had fallen asleep after a dose of Tylenol and a healthy amount of Vicks rubbed on her chest.

As he cooked the soup, he went over the baby names they had been discussing over the past few weeks since finding out it was twins. They knew there was a good chance the twins would be early and even though she still had close to five months left, they both were excited about meeting their babies.

They had pick out a few names they both could agree on. If they had two boys, they would be named Samuel Derek and Gregory Kevin. If they had two girls, they would be Chyler Penelope and Marlee Elizabeth. A boy and a girl would be named Johnathan Derek, "JD," and Amanda Jennifer, "AJ." He wanted one of each, but he wouldn't care as long as they were healthy.

When the soup was finished, he put it in two bowls and brought it into the master bedroom. Penelope woke up as he came in.

"Hey," he said, carefully sitting down, "How about you eat something?"

"Ok," she said, coughing a little bit and sitting up. He helped her eat her soup because her hands were shaking from the chills. By the time she was done, she was almost asleep.

"Hey Sugar Plum," he said kissing her forehead, "Do you think you will feel up to going to JJ's at three?"

"I'm sick," she said, giving him a look, "I don't want anyone else catching this."

"They all already have it," Kevin said, brushing a piece of hair from her forehead, "JJ called and said we could still come over if we were feeling up to it."

"Sounds fun," she said, yawning, "But I want to sleep first."

He nodded, tucking the covers in around her. He decided to go start sorting out the nursery. He knew Emily and JJ were planning a surprise baby shower for her in early December, but they already had a few things.

He also wanted to work on installing the camera monitors they had bought the previous week. Even though they had more than enough time to get everything ready, he wanted it all to be perfect for their babies.

It took him over two hours to install the cameras. By the time he was done, he was feeling kinda tired so he went into the bedroom and climbed into bed with his wife. She snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arms around her, falling asleep.

He woke up a little after two, feeling the best he had in days. He then noticed his wife was still sleeping and still felt warm.

"Penny," he whispered into her ear, shaking her slightly, "Wake up."

"Kev," she said tiredly, "Is it time to go to JJ's?"

"Almost," he said, "How about if I get up and get all ready and then I will help you."

She nodded, closing her eyes again. He got up, changed his clothes and cleaned himself up. He had showered early so he just washed his face and brushed his teeth. He then went and helped his wife out of bed.

"You sure you want to go?" he asked her as he helped her change her pajamas. She nodded, smiling at him.

"It's family," she said, "Even when you feel like crap, they love you."

He nodded, knowing she was right. He had gotten close with the team since their marriage. He helped her brush her teeth and brushed her hair. They then got in the car and he covered her with a blanket. Within two seconds, she was sleeping. He smiled as he drove, thinking just how lucky he was to have her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Any ideas, please comment or PM. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter. How many more would you guys like. I have a few more ideas for future stories also including these same pairings and families. Let me know what you guys want. Enjoy.**

* * *

JJ opened the door to find Emily, Derek, Declan, Spencer, Elle and Skylar, who was sleeping n Spencer's arms.

"Hey guys," she said, letting them in, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too," they said with hugs all around. Will came over with Henry in his arms.

"Hey ya'll," he said, smiling at the "family" he loved. They all went in and found places on the couch and floor. The men all talking in one place while the women and Declan sat together.

Emily sat down on the floor in front of the couch with Declan curling on her lap. Elle sat on the couch behind her and JJ sat on the chair next to the couch. Derek, Will and Spencer all sat on the floor leaning against the couch. JJ and Will had a large family room that was perfect for gatherings like this one.

Just as they all settled in the doorbell rang again. Will passed a lethargic Henry to JJ and went to the door. He found Beth, Hotch, Jack, Kevin and Garcia all standing outside.

"Come in ya'll," he said, letting them in, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too," Hotch said, as they all went in.

Garcia took a spot on the couch next to Elle, and Beth joined Emily on the floor with Jack in her lap. Hotch took the open chair and Kevin joined Reid and Derek on the floor.

"Would anyone like something to drink?" Will asked, "We have tea, juice, pedilyte, Gatorade, ginger ale, and water."

He got drink orders and went into the kitchen, followed by Kevin to help out.

"Emily," Garcia said, "Are you feeling any better? Derek said you were super sick."

"I wasn't super sick. He was exaggerating," Emily said, "But I'm doing a little better."

"That's good," Garcia said, "How about you Jayje? You've been sick for a pretty long time. Have you gone to the doctor?"

"Actually," JJ said, looking at her friend, "we found out yesterday why I was sick before."

Just as she said that, Will and Kevin walked in with drinks.

"Will," JJ said, "Come here for a minute."

He handed out the drinks he had and went over to his wife. "Will and I found out yesterday that Henry is going to be a big brother," JJ said, a smile growing on her face. Emily was the first to speak.

"JJ," she said getting up and hugging her best friend tightly, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," JJ said, as she and Will were flooded with congratulations and hugs from everyone.

"Thanks Will," Hotch said, shaking the man's hand, "You have just put one of my best profilers out of work for nine months. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Will said, returning the shake.

Henry, who was sleeping in the chair JJ had been sitting in, woke up during this in a coughing fit. JJ picked him up, rubbing his back until she heard a sound coming out of him she knew too well. She raced into the bathroom, getting him positioned over the toilet as his cough made him throw up.

"Monkey," she said, rubbing his back, "Try to take deep breaths."

She held Henry close to her chest as he calmed down. However, she noticed his breathing still seemed fast and raspy. When she was sure he wasn't going to throw up again, she cleaned his face and went back out into the family room.

"Is he alright?" Will asked as they came back out.

"Yeah," she said, "He just was coughing so hard he threw up."

"Come here, Bud," Will said, taking his son.

"JJ," Elle said, overhearing their conversation, "Would you like to give him a nebulizer treatment? We brought Skylar's portable one just in case."

"Oh Elle," JJ said, "I wouldn't want to take Skylar's medicine from her if she needs it."

"We have plenty," Spencer said, getting up and giving Skylar to Elle before getting the diaper bag and removing the portable nebulizer shaped like a dog.

"Thank you both so much," JJ said, taking Henry back from Will.

"Sit with him in your lap," Spencer said, putting the medicine in the proper place before attaching the mask.

"Hey Henry," Spencer said, going over to his godson, "This is medicine that is going to help you feel better. I just need to put this mask on you, but it won't hurt."

Henry nodded, knowing his "uncle" would never hurt him. Spencer positioned the mask and turned on the machine. The initial puff of air startled the small boy, but he relaxed into his mother's arms quickly.

"Just take big breaths," Spencer said, rubbing his godson's hair gently. Henry nodded at him, snuggling into his mom.

"Is he alright?" Beth asked, looking at Henry with worried eyes.

"He will be," JJ said, stroking her son's hair, "His cough is just really bad."

"You guys can keep that nebulizer until he's better," Elle said, "We have another one at home for Sky."

"Thank you so much," JJ said, "But I am probably going to take him to the doctor tomorrow if he's not doing better."

Elle nodded, seeing the worry in her friends face.

"How are the babies doing?" Elle asked Garcia, who was sitting next to her on the couch.

"They are great," Garcia said, "We have the five month appointment in about a week."

"That's so exciting," Elle said, smiling at her friend.

"And how long until you're due?" Garcia asked, looking at Elle's bump.

"About two more months," Elle said, rubbing her belly.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" Emily asked.

"Well, if it's a girl, she will be Addison Susanna and a boy will be Benjamin Gideon," Elle said, smiling as she thought Gideon.

"Those names are adorable," Beth said.

"Thanks," Elle said, "Skylar wanted to name the baby Aphrodite because that is her favorite picture in the books Spencer reads her."

"Wow," JJ said, "Most kids would want Elmo or Dora. But then again Skylar has never been most kids." Elle smiled and nodded her head slightly, proud of her daughter.

"Normally she isn't like most kids," Elle said, "But the past few days of her being sick have reminded me just how young she is."

JJ nodded, knowing exactly what Elle was talking about.

"How has Declan been?" Beth asked Emily, "Other than being sick of course."

"He has been great," Emily said, "This past year has been an amazing crazy whirlwind, but we both have adjusted. He is getting great grades and is very involved in school. I think I got really lucky. He is such a great kid."

Beth nodded. "And he and Jack seem to be getting along just as well as they did last time," Garcia added, looking over at her two "nephews" playing cards quietly on the floor.

They were both dressed in baggy pajamas and had pale faces and red cheeks, but they seem to be enjoying themselves just the same. All the women nodded, looking at the two boys.

Sensing they were being watched, Declan looked up at them. "What?" he asked, looking confused.

"Nothing," Emily said, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," he said, turning back to his cards.

"Is anyone hungry?" JJ asked, "We have tons of soup, crackers, fruit, and a ton of other food."

"I'll come help you get everything out," Emily said, smiling at her best friend as they both got up, JJ handing the now sleeping Henry to Beth who had offered to take him, and went into the kitchen.

Emily was familiar with the kitchen from all the time she had been over, both for parties and to babysit Henry.

"Thanks," JJ said as Emily got out a pile of plastic plates and bowls.

"You're welcome," Emily said, "So another baby?"

"Yep," JJ said, smiling, "I thought it was just the flu, but the fact that I was the only one with stomach issues other than you tipped me off."

Emily nodded, "How did Henry take the news?"

"He is excited," JJ said, "Or as excited as a super sick four year old can be. He told me he wants a boy and a girl."

"Twins!" Emily exclaimed, "Do you think it could be twins?"

"I don't know," JJ said, "Will has twins in his family so it is possible. We'll see in a few days at my ultrasound."

"That's so exciting," Emily said, smiling. "Are you ever going to have kids?" JJ asked her friend as she turned the soup on.

"I would love to," Emily said, "But there has never been the right person to have them with. But now, I don't know."

"You love him," JJ whispered in Emily's ear. Emily's only response was a blush that made her fever face look even redder. JJ just smiled, knowing she was right.

"Come on," JJ said, "Let's get everyone in here for some food and then I am going to teach all of you a Jareau family Thanksgiving tradition."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all so much for the amazing response to this story. You make me feel so loved. I hope you are enjoying it. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

After everyone who wanted food had gotten it, they returned to the living room. However, instead of sitting in groups, they were all sitting by their significant other, the women snuggling close to their man. Declan was sitting next to Emily, head on her shoulder. Jack was lying on the floor, head resting on Hotch's leg. JJ had Henry and Reid held a sleeping Skylar.

"Alright," JJ said, drawing everyone's attention, "We have a tradition in the Jareau family at Thanksgiving. We go around and everyone says what they are thankful for. I can start if you all want to do it. The only rule is you have to say something and no repeats."

Everyone nodded in agreement and JJ began.

"I am thankful for my children, both the one I have already had the pleasure of meeting and the new one. Every day since having Henry, I have learned something new from him. He keeps my life exciting and happy, despite the cases we work and I know our new baby will do the same thing," JJ said, rubbing her sleeping son's back gently.

Will was seated next to JJ so he went next. "I am thankful for my wife. Even when I am stupid and do things that don't deserve forgiveness, she still loves me. Even though we have only been married for a few months, I have been in love with her for years. Thank you Jayje for everything you do for all of us," Will said, kissing her at the end, getting a few awws from the rest of the guests.

Henry was barely awake so they decided to skip him.

Declan was next. "I am thankful for my mom. She has been so awesome this past year since I have been living with her and since I was three. She has taught me how to love and be loved," Declan said, causing tears to form in Emily's fever-bright eyes.

She pulled him into a hug, hissing his hair. Then it was her turn. "I am thankful for this past year. I have found so much joy in the past twelve months that I never dreamed I would find in my life. I have an amazing son who I love so much and who has taught me more than I could dream. I have an amazing boyfriend whom I love very much. I have gotten to come back to the team I love. I am more thankful for the past year than I have been for any other year in my life," Emily said, smiling at everyone.

Derek hugged her a little tighter, kissing her forehead. He was next. "I am thankful for the justice system in this country. I know that because of it, I can sit here with people I love and know that the crazies we catch on the job are locked up. Even though I know there are always more crazies, I am glad the ones we have found are locked up for good," he said. Everyone nodded, knowing exactly how he felt.

Jack was next. "I am thankful for my dad. He is always there for me when I need him. HE makes me feel safe and I know because of him, other people are safe too," Jack said, hugging his dad.

Hotch was seated next to Jack so he had the next slot. "I am thankful for this team. You all work so hard and put so much into keeping people safe. Without you, I don't know how I would have been able to cope with all the trials I have faced in the past few years. You all give so much and I am thankful for that," Hotch said, nodding at each member of his team.

A smile spread across Beth's face as she began. "I am thankful for my fiancé."

"Fiancé!?" many voices shouted in disbelief from around the room. Hotch pulled Beth closer to him and nodded.

"Yep," she said, "Aaron proposed on my birthday, last weekend."

"Congratulations," came from everywhere and hugs were given by most before Beth continued her speech.

"As I said, I am thankful for my fiancé. He has brought so much joy to my life in the past year. HE makes me feel safe and loved. And, he's not a bad running partner," Beth said, smiling at the end before kissing him.

Elle was on the couch behind Beth so she got the next turn. "I am thankful for my job. I know the BAU is a great place, but the scars it left in me were too deep. I love being able to help children who have similar scars heal them and move on with their lives. I have never felt more effective than when I am with them," Elle said.

Spencer pulled his wife close and kissed her cheek tenderly before beginning. "I am thankful for my family. I never knew what it was like to be part of a family that did normal things. I never thought I wanted that until I met Elle. And after having Skylar and watching her grown and preparing for our new addition, I am thankful for family and the way it has allowed me to explore new parts of my emotions I never knew existed," Spencer said, looking at the sleeping toddler on his chest and the gorgeous, pregnant woman next to him.

Garcia was next. "I am thankful for color. The color and light I bring into my world allows me to find the good. This is important to me and keeps me sane," she said, smiling as she did so.

Her husband smiled at her as he began. "I am thankful for the future. I am excited to meet our babies and I am glad we continue growing and becoming different. The future gives me hope even when days are bad that we can continue on and get somewhere better," Kevin said, smiling at everyone.

"That is a really cool tradition," Emily said, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah," Elle said, "I have never done anything like that before."

"Thanks," JJ said, "It was something we started after we lost my sister. That year was tough and this helped us remember just how lucky we were to still have each other."

Everyone nodded sadly, knowing how much her sister's death had impacted JJ. Will pulled her close, hugging her and whispering, "I love you," into her ear.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. What would you like to hear next. More Thanksgiving? More one on one with the couples? Any and all suggestions welcome. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for the patience with me. Summer has started and I have time to write now so hopefully updates will be faster. Here is the next chapter as requested by TinaraXx.**

* * *

About an hour after they had eaten, JJ noticed her stomach was starting to feel upset just as it had earlier. She tried to ignore it and enjoy the conversations they were having, but suddenly, she realized she was going to be sick.

"Excuse me," she said, getting up and walking into her bedroom.

Once she knew she was out of sight, she ran into the master bathroom and began to gag, barely making it to the toilet before she threw up everything she had eaten during that day. She sat there for a few minutes before she heard a knock on the door.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked, opening the door slightly.

"Yeah," JJ said, getting up only to find herself assaulted with a wave of dizziness and nausea, sending her back to the floor with her head between her knees. Emily opened the door and quickly went to her friend's side.

"What's wrong Jayje?" she asked, running a hand over her friends back, noticing it was incredibly warm.

"Just dizzy and nauseous," she said, still trying to will herself not to throw up.

"JJ," Emily said, "Do you want me to go get Will?"

JJ nodded as she began to gag again. Emily grabbed her friend's hair out of her face as JJ threw up again.

"I'll be right back," Emily said once JJ finished throwing up. Emily went out into the family room and over to Will.

"Hey," she whispered into his ear, "Jayje is throwing up again and wants you. I'll take Henry."

Will nodded handing the lethargic four year old to her as he quickly went into the master bathroom.

"Is JJ alright?" Derek whispered to her as she sat down next to him and got Henry situated.

"She is really not feeling well," Emily said, rubbing Henry's sweaty hair, "She was throwing up when I went in there. I'm really worried about her, especially with the pregnancy."

Derek kissed Emily's temple gently. "I'm sure she'll be fine," Derek said, kissing her one more time.

Emily nodded, looking down at Henry who was sleeping again. She could feel the heat radiating off his small body. She kissed his brow, noting the warmth.

"I think we are going to get going," Spencer said, getting up with a still sleeping Skylar, "Sky need to get to bed."

"And so do I," Elle said, pushing herself off the couch, "being pregnant really takes a lot out of me. Where are JJ and Will so we can say goodbye?"

"JJ isn't feeling great," Emily said, starting to get up,"I can go see if she's doing better."

"That's alright," Elle said, "Tell them we said thanks so much for everything. This was really fun."

"Alright," Emily said, getting up and giving hugs to both Elle and Spencer. Everyone else did as well before the family of three and a half left.

Meanwhile, Will was holding JJ close in the bathroom. She was clammy, feverish, and incredibly nauseous.

"Jayje," he said, kissing her forehead, "I think you might need to go to the hospital. Your fever is high and you're gonna get dehydrated."

"Let's wait until everyone leaves," she said, "I think am feeling alright enough to go out there again."

Will nodded, helping her up and keeping her steady as she brushed her teeth. He then helped her slowly make her way out into the living room where they found the Spencer, Elle, Garcia, and Kevin had already left.

"They wanted to say goodbye," Emily said, noticing the slight shock on JJ's face at noticing their absences, "But I knew you weren't feeling well and they didn't want to bother you."

"Thanks," JJ said, giving Emily a weak smile. She was still insanely nauseous, but determined to stick out the rest of the evening with her family.

"I think we are going to take off as well," Hotch said, motioning to Beth who was sleeping on his shoulder with Jack draped over her lap, "Thanks so much for having us."

"Y're welcome," Will said, getting up as Beth and Jack awoke, "Thanks for coming."

Hugs and handshakes were given by all, though JJ never left her chair, not trusting herself on her own two feet. Once Beth and Hotch had left, they all went back to the living room. Declan was falling asleep on Derek's lap and Henry was already sleeping in Emily's arms.

"Hey Em," JJ said, getting the brunette's attention.

"Yeah?" Emily said, looking at her sickly friend.

"Could you take Henry for the night?" JJ asked, "Will wants me to get checked out and I don't want to drag him with."

"Of course," Emily said, trying to cover a yawn, "Are you alright?"

"I will be," JJ said, "I think it's just part of morning sickness, but it was nothing like this with Henry so I want to get checked out."

Emily nodded as Henry began coughing and woke up. "Em'ly," he said, looking at her, "Don't feel good."

"I know," she said, kissing his forehead, "You are going to come spend the night at my house. Does that sound fun?"

He nodded, putting his head back on her chest. "You are so good with him," Derek said, kissing her temple.

"Alright," Will said, coming out from the bedroom where he had disappeared to a few minutes before, "Ready to go Jayje?"

"Could you pack and overnight bag for Henry," JJ asked, tiredly, "He's going to Em's for the night."

"Of course," Will said, going down the hall into the little boy's room.

"Hey Dec," Derek said, skaking the now sleeping boy on his lap, "Time to go home."

"I don't feel good," he said, curling into a ball under his blanket.

"I know," Derek said, feeling the heat radiating off his forehead, "But you'll feel better if you are in your bed."

Declan nodded, sitting up in a daze. "Could you get Henry's seat out of JJ's car?" Emily asked Derek as she stood up.

"Thank you so much," JJ said, trying to get up, but sitting back down as a wave if dizziness and nausea assaulted her.

"Don't get up," Emily said, going to her sick friend, "Say bye to Mommy," she said to Henry, as the little boy gave her a hug.

"Feel better," he said, kissing her cheek gently.

"You too Monkey," JJ said, kissing her son just as a heavy coughing fit started.

Emily rubbed his back gently, trying to calm him. The cough tapered off just as Will entered the living room with a bag packed for Henry.

"Here you go," he said, handing Emily the bag, "I just put pajamas in it because I doubt he'll be needin' anything else."

"Alright," Emily said as Henry gave Will a kiss and hug, "Feel better Jayje. Call if you need anything."

JJ nodded as Emily helped Declan up and to the door. Derek came in to say goodbye as Emily wrapped a blanket around a shivering Henry. She also grabbed her jacket, feeling a sudden chill and knowing her fever was up again. Declan stumbled out to the car, getting in and falling asleep within seconds. She buckled Henry in, sighing as another coughing fit took over the small boy. Derek came out a few minutes later with the nebulizer Elle and Reid had let Henry borrow.

"Ready?" he asked, getting into the car. Emily nodded as he pulled out.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked him.

"Pretty much," he said, "a little achy and feverish, but nothing like the rest of you. Are you feeling any better?"

"Kinda," she said, "But I still feel crappy. I just want to shake this."

"I know," he said, reaching out and grabbing her hand, "You'll be better soon."

"Yeah," she said, giving him a smile, "I just hope JJ is alright."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. What should happen next? How many more chapters would you like to see? Let me know.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all so much for the amazing support. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

As soon as Emily and Derek left, Will helped JJ up and guided her out to the car carefully. Every movement made her feel worse and by the time they got to the car, she was using every trick she knew to keep herself from throwing up.

"Will," she said in a shaky voice, "Could you get the bucket from under the kitchen sink."

He nodded, kissing her forehead before heading back into the house. He came out a few minutes later, bucket in hand. She grabbed it from him immediately, throwing up into it. He rubbed her back as she continued being sick.

"It's alright chere," he said, handing her a Kleenex from under the seat, "Just relax."

JJ nodded, too afraid to speak. She felt awful and just wanted to make sure her baby was alright. Will backed out of the driveway and began the twenty minute drive to the nearest hospital. However, before they were five minutes along, JJ began throwing up again from the intense nausea caused by the movement. When she continued dry heaving and gasping for breath, Will pulled the car over, getting out and going to his wife's side. She stopped dry heaving just as he opened the car door. She was shaking and tears were running down her pale face. He hugged her close, whispering to her gently.

"Let's go," she said after a few minutes, "I think I'm alright for now."

Will nodded, kissing her forehead, noticing she felt very warm, but knowing throwing up often caused fever spikes. As they pulled back onto the road, JJ closed her eyes, gripping her stomach and breathing slowly through her nose.

Just as they pulled into the hospital parking lot, her stomach revolted again, sending her into an awful fit of dry heaves. Will rubbed her back as soon as they parked and held her hair as the sickness continued wreaking havoc on her slender body. Finally, she stopped, looking more miserable than he had ever seen her.

"Ready?" he asked, getting out and going to her side of the car.

As she started to get out, he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her into the hospital. She didn't fight him which worried him. Will LaMontagne didn't worry often, but seeing his wife in this state worried him immensely. He settled her in a chair while he went to check her in. HE returned with the papers.

"It's really busy," she said, leaning on his shoulder.

"I'll get you in just as soon as this is filled out," Will said, kissing her forehead, "I brought the magic tool."

He showed her his badge and she smiled tiredly, thinking what a great husband she had. He filled out the paperwork quickly, getting up and turning it in, showing his badge and explaining that his wife was a pregnant FBI agent who was becoming severely dehydrated. The nurse took one look at JJ and ushered them back, giving JJ a wheel chair so Will didn't have to carry her. JJ smiled at him as he grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over her hand. The nurse wheeled JJ into a room.

"Mrs. LaMontagne," the nurse said once JJ was seated on the exam table, "What seems to be the problem today?"

"I have been feeling crummy for about a week, but I figured out yesterday it is morning sickness," JJ explained, "I took three home test and they were all positive. But then this morning I woke up with a fever and the flu that has been going around my work. After dinner, though, I started feeling really sick to my stomach and I haven't been able to go very long without throwing up."

"Alright," the nurse said, writing all of this down, "I will page OB to get your pregnancy checked out, but first, I would like to take some blood."

JJ nodded, grabbing Will's hand. The nurse handed her an emesis basin. "Just in case," the nurse said as she poked JJ with the needle. "Sorry," the nurse said, pulling the needle out, "You are severely dehydrated and I missed your vain. I will get an IV going soon."

JJ nodded as the nurse stuck her five more times before finally getting her vain. With each stick, JJ grew more and more nauseous and as soon as the needle was out, she grabbed the basin and spat up a mouthful of bile before dry heaving again. Will rubbed her back.

"The doctor will be in soon," the nurse said, "And I will be back in a few minutes to start that IV." Will nodded at her before turning back to his sickly wife. "It's alright," he said, stroking her hair, "You will be fine." She nodded, leaning her head against his arm.

The nurse came back in a few minutes later as promised with a bag of fluids. "This should help with the dehydration," the nurse said, "But I want to put it in your hand because you are so dehydrated."

JJ nodded, holding out her hand for the nurse while gripping Will with the other. The IV went in after only two attempts, a fact for which JJ was grateful. The nurse hurried out of the room, as JJ leaned up against Will, closing her eyes.

"It'll be alright," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I know," she said, "I just feel horrible and I feel bad for leaving Henry when he's sick too."

"Emily will take great care of him," Will said, rubbing her back, "He'll be just fine." JJ nodded, knowing her husband was right.

Just then, a doctor came in. "Hello," the young looking woman said, "My name is Dr. Sorensen. I am going to check you out and then get you up to OB. SO it seems you have a fever and classic flu symptoms correct?"

"Yeah," JJ said tiredly.

"I am goin to run a flu test on you," The doctor said, washing her hands, "Now open your mouth please."

JJ followed the doctor's instructions as she listened to her heart and lungs, looked in her eyes, ears, mouth, and nose, and gave her a full exam.

"Well," the young doctor said, "It your throat is red, you have a bit of fluid on your ears, your nose is red and swollen, and your lungs sound a bit raspy. I think you have the flu as well as the beginnings of pneumonia. I also believe you have hyperemesis gravidarum which is just a fancy term for severe morning sickness; though I'm sure OB will be able to help you more with that. I want to keep you over night because you are also severely dehydrated. Any questions?"

JJ shook her head. "Can I stay with her?" Will asked, holding JJ close, "I won't risk infection. I'm already sick."

The doctor nodded, "Of course," she said, "We would like to get you up to OB though. Just to make sure your baby is alright. We ran the blood test and you are most definitely pregnant. Congratulations."

JJ and Will both hugged each other as a nurse came in with a wheel chair for JJ. She didn't protest, knowing she was way too weak to walk on her own. The nurse also gave her a new basin, for which JJ was thankful. She still felt incredibly nauseous and didn't want to risk throwing up on anything.

The nurse wheeled JJ to the elevator, followed closely by Will. The movement of the elevator did not help JJ's super sensitive stomach and she was dry heaving as they exited the elevator. Will rubbed her back gently, wishing he could help his wife in some way.

"Here you are," the nurse said as they arrived at the OB desk, "I will be paged when you are done here and will take you to your room."

"Thanks" Will said, smiling at the nurse as he went to the OB desk to check JJ in. The nurse took one look at her and immediately brought them into a room.

"Hello," the nurse said as she helped JJ onto the exam table, "I see you are here to get checked because you have been sick. I am going to try an external ultrasound first. Do you have any idea how far along you are?"

"No," JJ said, "I have never been regular, mostly due to stress from work and we don't exactly plan when we 'do it'."

The nurse chuckled, squeezing the gel onto JJ's slightly rounded belly. "What do you do?" the tech asked, getting out the wand.

"I am an FBI agent with the behavioral analysis unit," JJ said, "And my husband is a NYPD officer."

"Wow," the tech said, "Is this your first?"

"No," Will said, "We have a little boy who is spending the night at his aunt's house tonight."

"How old?" The tech asked as she pressed on JJ's stomach, trying to find the baby.

"Just turned four," JJ said, smiling as she thought about her little monkey.

"Oh my," the tech said, looking at the ultrasound.

"What?" JJ said, feeling panic set in.

"I'll be right back," the tech said, getting up and leaving the room.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked Will.

"I don't know chere," he said, gripping her hand tightly, "It'll be alright."

The doctor came back in a few seconds later, picking up the wand and finding JJ's uterus again.

"You are right," he said to the tech, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. LaMontagne. I am Dr. Wilson. If you take a look here," he pointed to the screen, "Here is baby A. Here is B. And here is C."

"What!" Will and JJ exclaimed at the same time, "Three?"

"It appears so," the doctor said, "Congratulations. I can give you a few pamphlets, but I would recommend following up with your normal OB for more details. It appears you are about six weeks along. They all look healthy. This does explain your severe morning sickness as multiples often have that affect. I can write you a script for a very effective and safe anti-nausea medicine if you would like."

JJ just nodded, still unable to speak, trying to wrap her head around triplets.

"I will be right back," the doctor said, handing JJ a towel to wipe off her stomach, "Congratulations again."

JJ burst into tears the minute the doctor left. "It's alright," Will said, stroking her hair, "We will all be fine. The doctor said they look good."

"But how are we goin to handle three at once?" JJ cried as he held her.

"We will be fine," he said, "We will make it work." She nodded as he helped her wipe off her stomach.

"Here you go," the doctor said, coming back in, "Here is the script and the pamphlets. If you need anything else, just call. My number is on the script."

"Thank you," Will said as he helped JJ into the wheel chair.

"Congratulation," the doctor said, "And feel better."

JJ nodded as the nurse from earlier pushed her to her room. Her head was spinning from the information she had just been given, trying to make sense of it all.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. What should happen next? Also, for anyone who was reading my Welcome to Our Future story, I took it down until this one is finished. I needed to change it and I also want to make it a squeal to this. Thanks so much for your awesome support.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks so much for all the great feedback. I am super motivated to finish this story because I started another Emily/Derek fic that I can't wait to share with all of you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

While JJ and Will were at the hospital, Emily had fallen asleep on the ride home. Derek had parked the car, carefully getting Declan out and carrying the boy to his bed. Declan was small for his age so this wasn't too difficult even in Derek's flu-weakened state. He also brought Henry in, placing the boy in the extra bedroom just next to Emily's. He then went to get Emily, attempting to pick her up without waking her, but failing.

"Wha… Hey," she said, waking up as he tried to slip his hand under her knees, "I can walk. You're sick too."

"Alright," he said, helping her out of the car. He could feel heat radiating off her forehead and knew skipping a dose of medication was not the best thing they had done. He helped her into the house and tried to help her into the bedroom, but she stopped.

"No," she said, "We need to make everyone eat something so we can take medicine."

Derek nodded, knowing that she was right. Even he was starting to feel crappy and he had the lightest case of them all. They both walked into the kitchen where she found the soup he had made when she first got sick. He got out a pan and heated it while she went to get Declan and Henry.

Declan came stumbling into the kitchen a few minutes later followed by Emily carrying a very tired Henry. She sat down at the table, holding the little boy in her lap as Derek brought over the bowls. Emily fed Henry in between taking her bites of her own food. Henry was hardly awake and Emily had a hard time getting him to eat. She decided after he ate half the bowl that he had eaten enough so she gave him a dose of the Children's Motrin that was in his bag and put him in the spare room next to hers. She tucked him in, kissing his forehead and frowned at the heat. He then started coughing so she picked him back up, rubbing his back as he continued to cough. She grabbed a tissue and held it to his mouth as the fit continued.

"You alright?" she asked as he finished, leaning against her.

"Don't feel good," he said, rubbing his head against her shoulder, "Want Mommy."

"Mommy's at the doctor," Emily said, kissing her forehead, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

He nodded his head as he snuggled under the covers.

"I'll be right back," she said, kissing his forehead again.

He nodded, grabbing his blankie that Emily had gotten out of his bag. She went back out into the kitchen to find Derek giving Declan his medicine.

"Thanks," she said, going to him and giving him a hug before turning to Declan.

"Alright Dec," she said, "Let's get you to bed."

He nodded, leaning into her as she guided him to his room. He was warm, but not as warm as Henry, thankfully.

"Goodnight buddy," she said, kissing his forehead as she tucked him in, "Love you. Feel better."

"Love you too," he said, curling into his blankets.

She walked out of his room to find Derek putting the soup back into a container.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him as he pulled her into a hug, "You can stay here tonight if you want to."

"I think I might," he said, yawning, "Now you need to take some medicine."

She nodded, accepting the pills and glass of water from her boyfriend. Once she swallowed them, she put the cup in the sink.

"I told Henry I would sleep with him," she said, hugging Derek for a minute, "You can sleep in my bed if you want."

"Alright," he said, kissing her forehead as they broke apart.

He went into her room as she headed back into the spare room to be with the sick four year old. He was still awake, but just barely.

"I'm back," she said, climbing into bed with him as he curled up next to her. She smiled slightly, remembering doing the same thing with Declan when he was little and sick before Ian discovered her true identity. She wrapped her arms around him as he drifted off to sleep. She noticed his breathing seemed raspy and shallow and she was slightly worried, but sleep took over before she could think much more about it.

However, the sleep only lasted about an hour before Henry awoke again with an awful coughing fit. He coughed and coughed, unable to catch his breath. She rubbed his back, trying to calm his body. Finally after twenty minutes, he stopped coughing, but his breathing was still raspy.

"Henry," Emily said, picking him up and realizing he was soaked with sweat, "I think you need to go see the doctor."

Henry just nodded as Emily changed him into dry pajamas and put shoes on his feet. She wrapped him in a blanket and carried him out to the couch, handing him his blankie once she set him down.

"What's going on?" Derek asked sleepily as he came out of Emily's room.

"I'm taking Henry to the ER," she said, "He can barely breath and I think he needs to be looked at."

"I can take him," Derek said, suddenly more awake at the thought of the four year old being so sick.

"I got it," Emily said, "Just stay with Declan. I will call you when we find out what's wrong with him."

Derek nodded, sitting down on the couch next to the little boy. "It's alright Henry," he said, stroking his hair gently, "Aunt Em's gonna take good care of you."

Henry just nodded, closing his eyes. Emily picked him up after grabbing a jacket and her phone,

"I'll be bak soon," she said, "Get some sleep. You look awful."

"Thanks," he said, "You don't look great either."

She rolled her eyes, knowing her was right. She took Henry to the car, backing out before calling JJ. However, she didn't answer do Emily figured she was still being looked at. After all, an hour in the ER was nothing on a holiday. Emily was glad she had brought her badge, but she figured she wouldn't need it with the shape Henry was in. She looked back at the little boy who was sleeping in his car seat, blankie snuggled to his face.

Once they arrived at the ER, Emily got him out just as he started coughing again. She rubbed his back as they went into the busy ER. She went to the desk as he continued coughing.

"Hello," the nurse said, looking at Henry, "Is he choking?"

"No," Emily said, "He is really sick and his breathing is raspy and shallow. I brought him in because he coughed for twenty minutes and could barely breathe."

"Well," the nurse said, looking at Henry, "If you could fill out these forms, I have a room open that we could take him to and start getting him checked out. He sounds pretty bad."

Emily filled out the forms as best she could before going back up to the desk. "I couldn't fill everything out," she said, rubbing Henry's back, "He's not my son. He belongs to a coworker, but she is somewhere in the hospital right now and I couldn't get a hold of her."

"Well that's alright," the nurse said, "Once we get him checked, maybe you will be able to contact her."

"Alright," Emily said, "Her name is Jennifer Jareau LaMontagne and she came in with severe vomiting and a fever. She's pregnant as well."

"Alright," the nurse said, leading them back to a room, "I will see what I can do. But first, let me look at him."

She attached a pulseox machine to his finger, frowning when she looked at it. "His oxygen is only 83%. I want to start him on oxygen right away."

Emily nodded, knowing 83% oxygen saturation was not normal for anyone. The nurse came back a minute later with an oxygen mask, attaching it to the oxygen hook up on the wall. Emily sat with Henry in her lap as the nurse put it on him. He didn't fight it and for that Emily was grateful.

"Alright," the nurse said, "That should help some. I would like to get his temperature and listen to his lungs now."

Emily nodded as the nurse ran the thermometer over his forehead. "103.5," the nurse said, "It's a good thing you brought him in. He is pretty sick."

She listened to his lungs for a minute, frowning when she was done. "His lungs don't sound great," she said, looking at Emily, "I want to get him a chest x-ray, but first, I would like to find his parents. I will be right back."

Emily nodded looking at the sick boy in her lap, knowing finding JJ and Will would be better medicine for him than anything in the hospital.

* * *

**How many more chapters would you like to see? I am planning another fic for these same family dynamics, but how many more of this story would you like to read? Let me know on the poll on my profile . Thanks so much for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter because you are all so awesome and had such a great response to the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As JJ sat in her hospital bed, trying to sleep but failing because she couldn't stop thinking about what the doctor had told her. _A, B, and C,_ she thought _three more. What are we going to do?_ A tear slid down her cheek as she thought, causing Will to get up from the cot the hospital had provided for him and insisted he sleep in for the night and go to his wife, sliding into bed with her and pulling her onto his lap as carefully as he could. Her nausea was starting to subside thanks to the medicine that was now flowing into her IV. He kissed her forehead gently.

"WE can handle this," he whispered into her ear, "There's nothin' to worry 'bout."

"I know," she said, "I'm just scared I guess."

He pulled her close, knowing there wasn't much he could do to calm her other than just let her know he was there for her. They had been sitting there for about twenty minutes when a nurse came in.

"Jennifer Jareau-LaMontagne?" she asked, picking up the chart.

"Yes," JJ said, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"We have your son in the ER," she said, "He's alright. Don't worry. But your coworker, Emily Prentiss I believe she said her name was, brought him in because he was having trouble breathing. I would like to get some x-rays to confirm, but it sounds like pneumonia to me."

"Oh my gosh," JJ said, bolting upright, "Is he alright? Poor Henry. Can we see him?"

"If your doctor says it's alright," the nurse said, "I'll go find him."

JJ nodded, thanking her. "Oh my gosh," JJ said, tears falling down her cheeks again, "I knew we shouldn't have left him. We should have stayed."

"No," Will said, rubbing her back, "He's fine. Emily's got him. You needed to get checked out. Don't go feelin' guilty. He'll be just fine."

JJ nodded as Will pulled her into a hug. The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Well Mrs. LaMontagne," he said, looking at her stats and chart, "I can allow you to go see your son so long as you return to this room once he has been checked and as long as you keep your IV in and allow the nurse to push you in a wheel chair. I don't want you to over exert yourself and get sicker."

JJ nodded understandingly. At this point in time, she do anything to see Henry and make sure he was alright. The nurse that had come to find her brought a wheel chair in and helped her into it, attaching the IV pole to the hook on the back of the chair. Will stood slowly, worried about Henry as well but not letting it show for JJ's sake.

As the nurse took JJ to the elevator, she struck up conversation. "Did I read your chart right?" she asked, "Triplets?"

"I guess," JJ said, smiling, "We just found out about an hour ago."

"Wow," the nurse said, "Four little one. That will be fun." JJ and Will nodded slightly, still trying to get used to the idea of three more little babies running around their house.

When the elevator stopped, the nurse pushed JJ off, Will following closely behind. As they entered Henry's examination room, tears filled JJ's eyes. Her little boy looked so sick and helpless it took everything in her power not to run to him and grab him.

"Hey," Emily said, giving them a small smile, "He's doing alright. I just thought he would want you."

JJ nodded as Will went to their sick son and scooped him into his arms, careful to avoid moving the oxygen mask.

"We would like to get an x-ray," the nurse said as Will rubbed his son's sweaty back, "You all can come if you would like."

All three adults nodded as Will handed Henry to JJ who was still sitting in her wheel chair. She took the sick boy and cuddled him to her chest as the nurse attached the oxygen mask to a portable machine. She then pushed JJ and now Henry out of the room toward x-ray as Will and Emily followed behind.

"How is JJ?" Emily asked as they walked down the hall.

"She'll be alright," Will said, "They want to keep her hear overnight though, just to get some fluids in her."

Emily nodded, "Did they day what is wrong?"

"Severe morning sickness coupled with the flu," Will said as they arrived at x-ray, "She can tell you the rest."

Emily nodded as Will picked up Henry and walked into the x-ray room with the nurse. Emily stayed in the hall with JJ because JJ was not allowed in the room because of her pregnancy.

"Did you get an ultrasound?" Emily asked as they waited.

"Yeah," JJ said, pulling the picture out of her pajama pocket where she had been keeping it. "Here they are."

"They?" Emily exclaimed, taking the picture.

"Yep," JJ said, "Our three little munchkins."

"Triplets?" Emily almost shouted as she looked at her best friend, "Three little babies are inside of you?"

"Yeah," JJ said, "I am still trying to wrap my mind around it."

"Congratulations," Emily said, hugging her friend as best she could with the IV attached to JJ.

"Thanks," JJ said, "But right now, I just hope our little monkey is alright."

"He'll be alright," Emily said, looking at her friend and knowing exactly how she felt, "These doctors know exactly what to do."

JJ nodded as she tried to smile at Emily. "Thanks for bringing him in," she said, "I know you still feel like crap and sitting in the ER with someone else's kid is probably not your ideal way of getting better."

"Don't even," Emily said, "I love Henry as if he were my own. I just want him to get better. I'll be fine."

"Still," JJ said, "It is good to know someone is looking out for him even when Will and I aren't there."

Emily smiled at JJ, nodding. "You would do the same for Declan," Emily said, "Or Jack or Skylar or any of the team's kids. That's what family is for."

JJ nodded, knowing she was right. Just then, Will came out with Henry who immediately reached for JJ.

"I will send the doctor in in a few minutes," the nurse said as she brought them back to the exam room, "Just sit tight."

She left the family plus Emily to go continue her shift in the ER. JJ held Henry close to her, rubbing his back as he drifted between sleep and awake.

"You could go home, Em," JJ said noticing her friend looked dead on her feet, eyes closing every few minutes before snapping back open.

"No," she said, shaking her head to try to wake herself up, "I'll stay incase Henry needs to go back home tonight. I'll be fine."

JJ nodded, looking at her son. He was pale, sweaty and had an oxygen mask on his face that was huge. He looked so small and sick her heart broke a little more than it already had. She wiped a tear from her eye as she thought about this.

"You alright?" Will asked, noticing the tear.

"Yeah," she said, "Just worried."

"He'll be fine," Will said, stroking her hair, "He always is."

JJ nodded, kissing Henry's head gently. Just then the doctor came in with the x-ray films.

"Good evening," he said, looking around, "I have the x-rays for Henry LaMontagne. It appears he has pneumonia in both lungs. He will be alright, but I would like to admit him to the pediatric ward for a few days until his oxygen level normal out and his fever is down."

"I'm staying up in the maternity ward for observation tonight," JJ said, "Is there any way he could stay with me tonight?"

"I would have to speak with your doctor and the on call doctor in Peds, but that should be alright."

"What do we need to do to help him?" Will asked, looking at his son.

"I will prescribe an antibiotic as well as an inhaler for him," the doctor explained, "you can fill both at the pharmacy upstairs. He needs to take the antibiotic twice a day after eating until it is gone. Use the inhaler three times a day or every four hours, depending on how he is doing, until his cough dries up. Any questions?"

"No, thank you," Will said.

"I will go check on the room arrangements and will send a nurse to come get you in a few minutes," the doctor said, leaving the room.

"Alright," JJ said, looking at Emily, "You can go. He will be fine."

"Alright," Emily said, stifling a yawn, "I hope you all get better. I'll see you soon. Call me when you are released or if you need anything."

JJ nodded, hugging Emily, careful not to wake Henry. "Thank you so much," JJ said as Emily stood.

"Don't worry about it," Emily said, going to leave.

"Thank you Emily," Will said, giving her a hug as well.

"See you all later," she said, leaving the room and walking back through the busy ER to the parking lot. She got in her car and drove home. As soon as she got there, she went directly into her room where Derek was sleeping and got into bed, falling asleep instantaneously.

* * *

**just a note, pneumonia is not contagious to everyone. Some people have a better immunity to it. Also, I think this particular story is almost finished, but I am planning on writing a series using these same family dynamics and pairings. If you have ideas for this story or the series of stories, just let me know. Thanks so so much for your support.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So guys, this is it. Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much for all your fantastic support, reviews, follows, and favorites. I literally cannot express to you all how much I love hearing from you. I promise this is not the last story with these families. I just felt like this story was running out of places to go. I really do appreciate everything you have done for this story. Thanks.**

* * *

The next morning, JJ and Henry were released from the hospital. Will took both of them home and after about a week and a lot of medication and cuddles, Henry was better. JJ still had morning sickness, but thanks to the medicine the doctor gave her, she was able to function and still work even during it. Will helped her through every minute of it that he could as she her baby bump began to appear.

After about two days, Emily, Derek, and Declan were all fever free and feeling better. Unfortunately, Declan had to go back to school almost as soon as he was better, but Emily promised Christmas would be better. In the weeks that followed, Derek began spending more and more nights at Emily's, deepening their relationship.

Hotch, Beth, and Jack all recovered within three days and Beth and Hotch began planning their wedding which they set for early spring. They began looking at houses better suited for a family of three instead of his apartment. Jack was excited about every aspect of this new family and Beth and Hotch made sure to include him in every step of the journey.

Kevin and Garcia also recovered quickly and spent the upcoming weeks painting the nursery in preparation for the twins. They had their five month check-up, but didn't find out the sexes of the babies **(A/N: This is up to you guys to decide as are the sexes of JJ's babies and Elle's baby)**. Without Garcia's knowledge, Emily and JJ planned a surprise shower for just after New Year's.

Reid, Elle, and Skylar recover within a few days as well after Skylar spent a few hours in the ER with breathing troubles thanks to her asthma. They put the finishing touches on the American themed room for the new baby. As Elle's due date approached, she got put on bed rest at about eight months after going into preterm labor.

* * *

**I hope this gave this story a bit of closure. I really do want to know what you guys want. Where should the next story pick up? What should the sexes of everyone's babies be? What else should happen to the team? I really enjoy writing fluff and stuff like that so don't expect to much as far as cases go. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed reading this and I hope you tune in in the future for more. Thanks so so so much.**

**musicgirl1120**


End file.
